


Power and Control

by esudeath



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: :'), A sad retake on magical Haikyuu aus, Bokuaka - Freeform, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, I hope u guys have as much fun reading as i do correcting this in a week, Im not very good at nsfw but we all learn, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, No but fr comments are nice, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Some graphic shit, daisuga - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esudeath/pseuds/esudeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic was described long ago of smelling like iron and ash<br/>The thing in front of them grinned and it's stench grew.</p><p>"Run" he breathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun hit the horizon as Hinata gazed over it. The bright orange reminded him of his mother's fiery red hair. Hinata flinched at the knock at the door. Rough and loud, the sound breaking the ethereal silence. 

“Who is it?” Hinata lazily answered. “We’re leaving in two hours, I just wanted to check if you had all the things you wanted to bring.” Kageyama's voice answered from the other side. “Did I interrupt anything?” He asked. 

“Just come in. Look at this.” Hinata forced the door open, allowing the orange light to spill into the the humid, grey hallway. “Isn't beautiful?” Hinata whispered. 

The glass of the window reflected and bounced the light around. Leaving spots of orange on the dark walls of the bedroom. “Reminds me of a certain monarchs hair.” Kageyama teased. Hinata stole a glance from him. The light shone on Kageyama’s face, his eyes had looked brighter then Hinata had ever remembered seeing them. The eyes that normally looked cold like onyx, reflected a blue light like sapphires. 

“We should go.” Hinata said, breaking the silence and the faraway look that Kageyama gave out the window. “Your right” Kageyama cleared his throat.  
They both walked out the room, Hinata watched as the last bits of pure orange light turned into a golden yellow. 

××

“It's not all that bad” Kuroo purred. His heavy armor clunking and shifting as he walked alongside Kenma. They both were dodging the maids that had been bustling around setting arrangement. 

“Not all that bad?” Kenma spat. “I haven't seen him since we were ten at most.” Kenma’s eyes dragged over to the painting beside the hallway. A woman with deep auburn hair and striking yellow eyes fitted the frame. Her chest slightly prodded out and her delicate, small hands laid against her lap. 

“What would she do?” Kuroo questioned, “Is that what you were thinking.” Kenma rubbed his forehead.  
“More like what was she like, how the hell did she survive this.” Kenma groaned. Kuroo grinned, “We need to go and fit your clothes for the wedding” 

Kenma nodded and turned away from the painting of the woman, of his mother. They reached Kenma’s room and much to his surprise no maid stood by. The piece of clothing shimmered and glowed against his bed sheets. A array of gold and black and deep blood red jewels were sown into the ensemble. “You guys really go all out..” Kenma whispered. “Oh we didn't choose this. Before you were born, the Queen practically picked out your life for you.” Kenma’s eyes went wide. “She chose it for you. Of course I knew it wouldn't fit, so I gave it to Yaku for safe keeping and he had it tailored to fit you.” Kenma looked at the two piece, the sleeves were loose and long. Intricate designs of a cat stitched into it. There has been a garnet silk shirt beneath the lace, but it hadn't quite covered his stomach. 

The pants were made of black silk, it shimmered in the sunlight bathing it. A scarlet satin belt held the bottom up. Along the stitchings of the pants were the same designs that were on the top. “The shoes are your choice, but I recommend-” Kuroo stopped as Kenma ran over to hug him, tightly to his surprise. “Thank you” Kenmas voice slightly cracked. But the amount of love he put into that sentence, Kuroo could tell he was truly grateful.

“No time for water works. We have to get to the king and tell him about our plans.” Kuroo felt Kenma cringe. “You want me to go instead.” Kuroo whispered. 

Kenma shook his head, “Let's go together”  
They left the room, Kenma turned back to give one final glance at the dress then slammed the door shut. 

The closer to the king's room, the louder the wails of women were that the king thought no one would hear. He tried to invest in sound proof walls, but like his idiot self he caught himself a con artist. Wasting a good fortune on what could have been used for the good of people on fucking in privacy.

Kenma stiffened as he walked in, a woman splayed against the floor. Blood dripping down her ear, “Shit!” Kuroo hissed. He grabbed a cloth from his neck and pressed it to her head. “Just hold it, walk out and go to the guard near the door. Tell them the General asked that you go to the maids to get clean.” 

Kenma watched the brunette slowly gather herself up, nude and all she began to stumble out. “Here.” Kenma shrugged off his coat. “Now get out of this rotting place” He stressed. 

Kenma and Kuroo advanced forward. Luckily other woman hadn't suffered the same fate as the first. Some had a dead look in their eyes, others smiled and grinned like snakes coiling around their dinner. “Hello, General. Won't you spend a second with me?” She growled. “I have no money to offer to you.” He said flatly. Her prodding instantly stopped. The dead look snapping right back into place. 

“Father” Kenma asked through the veils that covered his father's room. “We need to speak about-”  
Kuroo gagged, a mess of woman fell asleep on the large bed. The stench so pungent and sour Kenma was sure to throw up on the spot. 

Kuroo glanced over to the letter left on the alabaster table. Trying to not glance at the bed, he walked over and picked it up.

“Dear Kenma.” Kuroo started. Kenma hissed, “Just get to the important part. I don't have time to care for his excuses right now. “ Kuroo stood silent for a second and started again. “I've left to the council of people's and kingdoms meeting to discuss the matter on the magical dents left around the old witch towers along with the murders of the small villages.”

“What the hell” Kenma spat. “Another excuse why am I not surprised.” Magic didn't exist long enough for humans to be able to wield it. No human cared for magic because they couldn't be able to even use it. “No I heard about these..” Kuroo put down the letter. “Large deep holes left in the middle of nowhere began to progress it's way down near villages and cities. On top of that, they look like a demon ripped through them. Blood everywhere and bodies so deformed you couldn't believe it was human at first.” Kuroo shivered. ”It's gotten so bad that it had has to be bought up now.” Kenma grabbed at the letter and threw it into the still burning fireplace. 

“Breath Kenma” Kuroo warned. “We need to remain calm right now.” Kenma scoffed, “Yeah. Because my bastard father isn't going to end us all.” Kenma stormed out the chamber, cautiously dodging the women splayed against the floor. “I can bet you his first option will be war.” 

“Well I won't lie to your face and tell you how great the King is.” Kuroo said. “Good to know I have someone on my side.” Kenma slammed the door shut behind him and Kuroo. 

“Isn't Shouyo coming today.” Kenma added. Kuroo made a face as he pondered, “He won't be for until the end of the day. What do you plan to do until then.” Kuroo asked. Kenma shook his head, “I have no idea. I don't feel to anxious.” Kuroo smiled. “Good. Let's go to the festival down in the city.” 

Kenma’s eyes widened. “How the hell are we going to get out?” Kuroo chuckled. “You don't think I spend all my time here. Do you?” Kenma opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it. 

Kuroo laughed. “Come on prince, it's time you live a little more.” 

××

Hinata boarded the carriage as Kageyama placed bags underneath the seats. “All ready” He told the driver. Kageyama closed the door behind him and Hinata looked out one last time at his home. 

The deep green vines that engulfed the front gates.  
The small silver raven wings that were placed at the top of the obsidian fences. He didn't think he would miss the tight corners of the archives where he could be all alone or to just be with his sister or Kageyama. 

He could see a maid holding back his sister as she wept hysterically. Before Hinata left, he had promised her a chocolate cake and a diamond tiara when the wedding rolled around. 

This didn't stop her from crying but it did discourage her from trying to sneak into the carriage at any unwatched moment. 

“We have a long way to go.” Kageyama said. Snapping Hinata's attention to him. “I know that much. I'll nap as much as possible “ Hinata said with a determined look in his eyes. 

“I guess I'll do the same.” Kageyama sighed. Nodding off with his hand on a dagger he held close.  
Hinata followed suit and fell into a deep sleep, the aroma of lavender and fresh berries drifted to his nose. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled out. His legs wobbled as he tried to run after him. But he quickly fell, he heard frantic calling and footsteps from behind him. His mother quickly scooped him off the floor and checked frantically for and scrapes or wounds. 

Her fiery eyes flashed at Kageyama. “You need to be more careful dear.” She stressed. Kageyama nodded.

Hinata last saw Kageyama being dragged off by Daichi and scolded by Suga.

No one ever told him where he had gone. The next day, Hinata saw Kageyama walking opposite directions from him. Kageyama began to ignore him, his eyes became like ice and Hinata eyes full of the rage of sun couldn't even melt them.

Hinata tried to encourage talk with Kageyama.  
Telling jokes and sending smiles, but someone was always near to give him a sharp look. A kind of restraint before he could reply with his own answer. 

After they were twelve years of age, Hinata had grown more violent. Kageyama became more distant, each time they sparred against each other it was like watching the sun trying to melt away decade old ice. Like watching a tiger fight against a snow leopard. 

Like each blow was a sentence.  
‘Talk to me’  
‘I don't want to’  
‘You don't want to or you can't? ‘

Each defensive stance an apology.  
‘Can you see me anytime?’  
‘Let me in’  
‘Forgive me’ 

In the end it would end in a rage of fury and anger so great, Suga would be forced to pull the two away. 

Hinata had once called Kageyama a coward, he never did it again after their last fight. The hurt in Kageyama’s eyes stung more in Hinata, an unintentional blowback. 

They met in a hallway by accident. Both taken off guard from the other's presence. “So what. You just going to ignore me for the rest of my life.” Hinata didn't ask, he ordered. 

“If I want to help you-” Kageyama bought up the same excuse everyone told him. 

‘ A Prince does not hold conversations with a knight’  
‘Think for this kingdom's future before your own’  
A Prince this and a kingdom that, Hinata was finished with all of it. 

Hinata gritted his teeth, “Don't tell me what's good for me!” He pushed Kageyama, he stumbled back. “Don't act like people force you in walls you can’t escape!” Hinata shoved again. Kageyama stood his ground. “Don't, don't stop talking to me. Don't stop hanging out with me.” Hinata slowly hit Kageyama’s chest, doing little to no damage. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrists, straightening himself and Hinata. “Who should apologize first.” Kageyama whispered. Hinata scoffed, “If you think I'm saying it first-” 

“I'm sorry” Kageyama interrupted. “For leaving you”  
Hinata choked out a laugh. “I'm sorry for trying to kill you.” He embraced him into a hug.

Kageyama hugged back.

For the next month, Hinata was more reasonable. Kageyama got involved in more sparring events against other knights, clawing his way up ranks and gaining respect. 

No one knew what had happened between the two. 

××

“Live a little my ass..” Kenma huffed. Kuroo grinned, “You might want to eat before we go anywhere”  
Kenma only responded by tugging down on his hoodie and pushing his loose hairs back. They made a right into a gleaming tavern, the stench of alcohol had assaulted Kenma’s nose so abruptly he almost stumbled back.

“We could have just eaten at the castle..” He groaned. They found a table close enough to a window and sat.

“Oh no, where's the fun in that?” Kuroo called over a waitress, ignoring Kenma as he grit his teeth. 

Loud bangs and yells emitted from another table, Kenma watched in disgust as a man grabbed another and threw him over the table. “Barbarians, aren't they.” Kuroo sighed. “Unless you're too tired, we could head back.” 

“Don't underestimate me.” Kenma growled.  
Kuroo threw his hands up then chuckled, “The Prince has fangs I suppose.” 

The waitress Kuroo had talked to later came with food stacked on her arms. “Don't thank me” The woman said in a thick accent, she must have been born out country. Her hair was slightly off white, pinned up into a tight bun. “The cook saw you come in with him,” she gestured to Kenma. “and said it was on the house” she finished, handing them their plates of steaming vegetables and meats dripping of juice. The intense spices wafting in the air were much more pleasant than the permeating stench of alcohol. 

“He really didn't have to, if I come everyday he'll go bankrupt.” Kuroo jokingly said. The waitress tipped her head back and laughed, “When that happens, we'll see people flying.” Kenma stared at the food piled in front of them. 

“Dig in.” Kuroo chirped from the other side, Kenma could hear the tearing of meat and deep slurps of beer. 

“This chef should work at the castle.” Kenma said faintly. He dug in gratefully, basically tearing away at the well prepared duck. 

“He had, for some time.” Kuroo replied. Kenma stopped eating, “He didn't like how the environment of the kitchen was. So he left and established something better here.” Kuroo said between bites.

Kenma resumed his meal, “Doesn't surprise me.”  
Kuroo heard over the yelling of the tavern to the sound of bells jingling. “Hurry up, we might have to go soon.” Kuroo sat up then fished around his pockets.”

“I'm paying.” Kenma muttered. He got up and placed a scarlet and gold pendant on the dark wood table.  
“You're overpaying”

“I know.” Kenma looked at the two people who were fighting, the other threw a punch that sent their opponent flying into a table; breaking it. “They might need some new furniture anyways.” 

Kuroo laughed. “So considerate” 

They quickly headed out and were instantly entangled in the mess of the streets. People clanging against makeshift drums and hitting metal against metal into a rhythm. 

“You could say this is for you! News swept through the kingdom about the marriage.” Kuroo yelled, trying to act composed in the celebration 

“It's not even within- There's no way-” Kenma sneered, his eyes pressed with suspicion. “You told some housewife, you spread the news!” Kenma accused. Kuroo gave another hearty laugh, “I love a good party, especially if they last long.” 

A woman passed the two, her long black hair twisted and she moved in time with the beat. Her feet kicked up the confetti that must have been spilled into the streets hours ago. “Long live our prince!” She yelled in delight. Many people roared at statement in the same joyous tone. 

Colors of red and gold flashed off her body like an ornament, Kenma’s breath hitched as the woman's back was shown. The insignia of the kingdom, of a symbol of peace and stability. A cat’s eye in deep red and lined with black. Below the feline’s eye was a sentence that made Kenma want to laugh.

Kuroo grabbed for Kenma’s arm, pulling him through the ecstatic crowd. They finally reached the front of the crowd. A group of belly dancers had been there performing for the crowd. Roses and jewels had been thrown at the dancers feet. Each deep beat in the music made Kenma’s blood rush.

Each shifting movement in the dance made Kenma want to laugh and sing with something deeper within him. It made him want to roar.

“This is yours.” Kuroo said as the beats lowered. Kenma was shaken out of trance as the words hit him like bricks. He was right, this was his. He had a duty to protect the ones who bought light and beauty into the grey streets. He was the one in charge of making sure the children learn their values in society, in charge of giving elders their best chances in life.

“I usually would be overwhelmed.” Kenma said, his hands clapping in beat with the music. Kuroo raised his brow, “I think now, authority’s meaning changed for me” Kenma smiled.

Kuroo watched as a child grabbed at his leg, begging to see higher at the dancers. He promptly lifted him up above his head. He chuckled as the child clapped in joy, the mother came quickly. Her eyes that were once lined in worry softened into relief. 

“I'm so sorry General” She stuttered towards Kuroo. She held her hands out to her child. “He loves to run off. Thank you keeping him safe.” She gave her son a stern look. Kuroo gave a small bow, “No problem.” He turned to the boy. “Be nice to your mother now.” 

The boy giggled. They walked off and Kenma had noticed the woman had been the dancer from before with the large tattoo. 

Before she disappeared, Kenma read the sentence again. The words a blur in the onslaught of lyrics that radiated from somewhere from within the crowd. Kenma laughed.

“We should hurry back.” Kenma said. He pulled at his hood again, shielding the golden strands of hair. 

“Right, we won't miss much since this will be in the castle.” Kuroo added, and they both ran. The bellowing drums became like a faint heartbeat in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Fear is irrational. 

Once a problem presents itself, there must always be a solution. 

So why was it that the problem Kageyama was facing made his heart feel provoked at while his head scurried around to make a logical move. That he couldn't muster an answer.

No that had been wrong, because since he was fifteen years of age he came up with his solution. 

Kageyama cursed himself, he moved his hand over. Pressing his thumb to Hinata’s lip as he slept. 

They had dated before.

They had held hands in secret, read to each other about worlds far beyond their own. Doing things Hinata’s advisers were heavily against. 

Loving someone not of a royal bloodline.   
Hinata hadn't cared, they were thirteen.  
Being young and reckless might apply to their situation, the reckless part more or less. 

They started teasing each other at fifteen.They started to kiss in the small spaces of the archives at sixteen. At seventeen, they had made out with each other. Both of them didn't regret the action, Kageyama even made a joke that his head might be on a silver platter the next day if anyone heard them.

Then they both became eighteen, work had suddenly consumed the two in a flood. Kageyama had grown to be the captain of Karasuno’s knights while working with other leaders of the army like General Daichi. While Hinata aided his mother in financial situations around the kingdom, going down to run-down areas and learning to assist when people were in dire need. 

Needless to say they missed each other, craved each other. When they had only a few hours to themselves, Hinata admitted to missing the feel of Kageyama’s hands roaming his thighs. Kageyama said he missed Hinata’s witty- sometimes stupid- comebacks.

Until the day the queen announced Hinata’s arranged marriage plans. Kageyama’s heart dropped at the news, Hinata’s rage was endless that day. 

Two days later they had a discussion in the garden of the castle. Hinata had done his best to weave a crown of vines and lilac. Kageyama had effortlessly done the task. They talked about their week, their work loads, then their relationship. 

They broke up afterwards, Hinata’s face was clear of any and every emotion while in public. Kageyama kept more to himself, soldiers noticed his practices became more ruthless. They both put up a facade that lasted two years. 

Two years and Kageyama was still too in love with Hinata. With his titian colored eyes, his obnoxious laughing, the way he looked so intensely at anything. Hinata had moved on, but that didn't stop the two from becoming a close friends.

Kageyama removed his finger from Hinata’s lip as the hit a bump. Jolting Hinata awake, “Are we here already?” Hinata yawned. He scratched at his messy hair, “About fifteen minutes, Do you need any of my assistance.” Kageyama asked. 

“Stop talking so formally.” Hinata said sharply. Kageyama flinched slightly which sent Hinata into a frenzy. “Wait no- fuck” Hinata pulled back his hair with his hand. “I didn't mean- it was rude.” Hinata stuttered, “I'm sorry.” 

Silence filled the carriage. Hinata kept his head down until Kageyama handed him a cup of water. “It's fine.” 

Hinata reached for the glass “I don't want to marry Kenma.” he said calmly. Kageyama spit out his water, recollecting himself. “I don't want to marry at all.” Hinata set down his cup next to him. He propped his arm up against the window, placing his head into his palm. 

“We could just, co exist with Nekoma by treaty. Not marriage.” Hinata grumbled.

“I wish it were that easy.” Kageyama said firmly.  
“Your mother was ecstatic and very firm about it.” 

“I’m starting to feel like Natsu” Hinata said bitterly. 

They hit another bump in the road, sending the cup crashing onto the carriage floor. “I got it.” Hinata acted before Kageyama could grab at the mess.  
Blood trickled down Hinata’s finger as he handled a piece of glass. 

Kageyama grunted disdainfully, grabbing at the piece of glass from his hand. “My job, not yours.” Kageyama said. He gathered all the glass pieces and shoved them into a compartment underneath one of the cushions. 

“My body, not yours.” Hinata mocked. 

Kageyama scoffed, “That's not what you said when-” They hit another bump, they felt the wheels jutting around on their hinges. A painful screech came from the metal surrounding the wheels. 

“Ok not to be pushy. But when you and Kenma rule, please make your first act to fix the roads.” Kageyama said. Hinata scrunched up his nose. “Never mind that what the hell were you about to say before.” 

The carriage stopped abruptly, “We're here!” The driver shouted. Kageyama flung the door open before being interrogated, “My prince.”  
Hinata took note to the time of day, the moon light clearly illuminating the stairs below him.

Hinata made an amused smile before taking Kageyama’s hand, handling it quite tightly. 

“We'll talk later.” Hinata said under his breath. Kageyama stepped out first, “That's if you catch me after this.” Kageyama whispered.

Hinata followed right after, reaching to the gates of Nekoma. Bright yellow bars stood between them and the castle, soon a guard opened the gate. 

Hinata tried not to stare at the oddly colored eyes of the guards, they seemed so devoid of color. A simple shade of brown, but everything else they wore looked as if it were hit by a sunset. A striking red could even be seen at the time of day, lined in black and gold. 

“The colors seem close to our kingdom.” Hinata muttered. Kageyama gave a slight nod, they reached the doors inward and were greeted by a handful of maids. 

“Oh what lovely hair! They never said you were this handsome!” Said one with a tight up-do.

“Oh my! We must prepare..” another said, already running down the hall with her skirt between her legs. 

“Oh where is that Prince! Always locked up in his room, if I were his mother-” an elderly maid started. Hinata decided he hadn't wanted to hear the rest. 

“Thank you ladies. Your input is always needed, but we have business to attend to.” A man with sleek black hair interrupted. His build slightly larger than the rest of the guards they had seen on the way in. 

“General Kuroo. My deepest apologies-” A young maid said. “This wretch does not know what she says many days, her health is deteriorating.” She continued and pointed at the old woman.

The elderly woman kept her demeanor. “I know what I meant.” The creases in her forehead hardened, “Chop my head off it you want, but do the younglings one first for not understanding what is it to respect elders.” 

She quickly went over to the younger maid, grabbing at her ear and pinching. “It's excused.” Kuroo said, simply waving his hand. 

The bustling maids all made they're ways, leaving Hinata and Kageyama to Kuroo. 

“They weren't joking about your hair..” Kuroo said. Kageyama glowered.

Kuroo gave in to a slow grin.

They walked down a hallway filled with the scent of pine and tang of metal. “The king is off on official business. I would think your father is also, Prince Hinata.” Kuroo pushed back large mahogany doors, they entered a room full of books and maps. Scrolls and pens were splayed against every desk, the cracked quartz floor reflected against the bright glass chandeliers that hung above their heads. Hinata nodded before taking the room.

“It should be around eleven at night, so we should make this quick as possible.” Kuroo added. Kageyama nodded and Hinata oogled at the room's architecture. The vaulted ceiling arched into itself, intricate designs of flowers were placed in between them. 

“Kenma. Come down would you?” Kuroo yelled upwards, the words ended with no reply. Just a shuffle of books and the rattling of wood. Soon a small figure came sliding down the ladder near the shelves. He had been hiding on the little walkway near the stacks of books. He arranged the collar of his loose, burgundy shirt and dusted off his trousers. 

Kageyama tensed as he came down, quickly bowing. “Your highness.” 

Kenma waved his hands, “Don't do that. Right now I mean, it's not needed.” 

Kenma came up in front of Hinata, he was slightly taller. They almost had the same builds, but their eyes clashed in a way that Kuroo and Kageyama felt concerned. 

“Nice to meet you.” Kenma raised his hand to shake.   
“The pleasures mine, I guess.” Hinata rose his hand to meet Kenma’s. 

“You’re freezing.” Hinata hissed. “It's almost July and you feel like a frozen storm in the middle of January.” Kenma stilled but then laughed. The tenseness in Kuroo’s shoulders unraveled, a small sigh came from Kageyama. 

Kenma and Hinata noticed the change of air and turned to their guards, “What.” They simultaneously ordered.

××

“Karasuno!” A hand banged on the table. “Rethink your stance! We can stand a chance!” Kenma’s father shouted. People around the table had eyes that were bloodshot. Deep bags sat under their eyelids. The dim light of the room shifted against the black wood walls.

“Date tech. Surely you must-” 

“My king,” Mai Nametsu interrupted “ will not take part in your action of constant rage. We are peace first above all else.” Her brown hair was stuck to her face, her same colored eyes looked like a fire was burning. Sweat gleamed on her forehead due to the stuffy room void of windows and proper ventilation. Her emotions always came clear in the heat of debates 

“Peace my ass..” Karasuno’s king muttered. “Let's not forget that iron wall of yours Date Tech.” Mai instantly flinched back. “Peace above all else? You might as well go around saying the wall never existed and what you did with it.” He hissed.

She promptly kept quiet, turning to her king for peace of mind. “My advisor is right.” Date tech’s king flicked imaginary dust off his white suit. His mocha brown eyes locked onto Karasuno, “We have been keeping peace ever since the iron wall.” He turned to Nekoma “But we will not aid you in your conquest for blood and arrogance.” 

Nekoma’s king grit his teeth, “Look.” Karasuno interrupted. “I let our sons join to create peace, Nekoma. Not war. To see my son married in the middle of a conflict against a force long forgotten about and dangerous would be disgraceful.”

“Now Johzenji ” Karasuno’s king added. 

At the end of the table, sat Johzenji’s heir. Yuuji Terushima. “My old man's dead.” He spat. 

The kings all groaned and sighed simultaneously, “He did drink a lot.” Nekoma said as he sat down. 

Mai scoffed, “One to talk..” 

“I want in. Whatever power it is, I need it.” Yuuji grabbed for a cigar at the edge of the table.   
“You idiot. You planning an early grave isn't the best idea.” Hana Misaki grabbed at Yuuji’s hand yanking back forcefully. She pushed her auburn hair back, “What the hell am I going to do with you..” She sighed, letting her armor clank and metal scratch against each other.

“Fine. Drag us into a war, already won.” Hana muttered. 

Date tech’s king and Mai eyed Hana.

Yuuji pulled his hand back and grinned, “Then it's settled. We win the war, kill whatever ancient magic crap is in our way and continue to prosper.” 

The kings of Karasuno and Date tech slowly groaned. Nekoma’s went over to give Yuuji a set of documents that clearly set him off his mood. 

Karasuno and Date tech left the cramped, hot hut to be escorted off to their carriages. The foliage of the forest floor crumped under their feet, “Will you cancel the marriage?” Date tech finally said. 

Karasuno shook his head, “We wrote an agreement two years prior. There's no breaking it now. Our kingdoms aren't officially linked until the two marry.” 

“So until then, you remain neutral.” Mai added. They both turned around to the short, brown haired woman. “You have no choice.” She added, defeat apparent in her voice. 

Karasuno turned back and nodded slowly as he boarded his carriage. The once orange hair surrounding his face was now fading, becoming more noticeable , “I will see you in Nekoma then?” He said, changing the subject.

Mai nodded along with her king. 

Daichi occupied the carriage as the king boarded.   
“So, are we doomed?” Daichi asked, he shut the door after.

The king ran a hand over his sweaty, stressed face. “War is coming.” He muttered almost inaudibly. 

Daichi banged the front window, a sign to the coachman to get a move on. “I'll start to get more recruits after the wedding. Meanwhile, I'll send Tsukishima and Tanaka over with Kageyama for extra protection.” Daichi said. His face a mask of calm, deep inside him a storm raged. 

The king reached for a bottle of rum from under a seat compartment. “Thank you my good man.” He took a long swig of bitter liquid before sighing. 

××

He didn't like it at all.

Girls had been peering around corners each time they turned their heads. 

The hallways felt so empty that if he screamed, he would definitely hear himself for eternity. 

“Are you tired?” Kenma asked. Hinata snapped back to reality, “Oh.” He stuttered. 

“I'm just a little tired. It was a pretty long journey here.” Hinata faked a yawn. 

Kenma gave a small smirk, “You don't have to lie.” His eyes shone in the candle light next to them.   
“You've been spacing out since we walked around. I know boredom when I see it.” Kenma kept on walked down the hall. Hinata fidgeted, “Damn you're good. Like some lie detector.” 

Kenma shrugged, “Was just an instinct.” 

Hinata took a small glance at Kenma then down to the floor, “As long as we’re being truthful, this marriage kind of messed up somethings something for me. So don't expect-” 

Kenma came to a sharp halt, “Rule number one here Hinata, I don't expect anything out of a person other than what they have.” Hinata’s breath hitched as Kenma came closer. “If you want space, get it. You want a change, do it. Don't let others dote over you.” 

Hinata nodded making Kenma draw back.   
“If you don't mind,” They walked over to the railings that hung over the first floor. “Could I ask what was ruined for you?.” 

They had a clear view to the floor, Kageyama and Kuroo came in walking past them. Muttering about security and where guards should be placed for the upcoming weeks. 

Hinata propped his arm on the wooden railing and stared down intensely. “Something dear.” He whispered.   
Kenma looked down to their guards then back to Hinata, his eyes connecting the two slowly. 

He didn't say anything.

“I have some papers to fill out. If you feel like heading to bed.” Kenma said. Hinata looked away and grinned, “Already getting rid of me? I don't think so, I did my fair share of work I'm not useless.” Hinata pushed Kenma forward to their destination, lightly chuckling. 

Kageyama had looked at the two before they left. The leftover sting of two bright orange eyes looking at him felt seared into his back. 

××

“We’ve got their attention” Oikawa sung out. Twirling a ribbon in his hand. 

“How couldn't they. You move so fast they probably shit their pants.” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa swiped away blood from his face, “Careful” Hanamaki warned. 

“You might ruin your perfect face.” Matsukawa called from another side. Darkness fell upon them, the moon nowhere to be seen. A cape of dark enveloped the land, the gleam of their bloodied weapons the only faint light. 

Kunimi smirked, “I don't think after years of rest he can ruin it any more then it is.” Hanamaki laughed at the outright comment. 

“I didn't come out here to be attacked like this.” Oikawa growled. Everyone had instantly tensed, “We still need to move, we've only hit small useless towns up until now.” 

Iwa shifted, planting his sword in the ground. The crunch of bone and slush of blood beneath his feet filling the deep silence of the night. “Being slower will allow us to think-” 

Oikawa snapped, turning so quick on his heels he looked like a storm. “Being slower will kill me!” He yelled, grabbing at Iwa’s neck. He quickly let go, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” He scratched at his head, Iwa kept his grimace from showing listening to his unkempt, long nails grate against his scalp. “Let's keep going. You’re right, we need to wait.” 

Oikawa walked forward, continuing to mutter to himself. Iwa began to walk after him, but was stopped by Yahaba. He shook his head, his eyes pleading. 

“Let's go.” Iwa whispered. Pulling away forcefully from Yahaba’s grasp. The others followed suit, Oikawa towards the front. Walking over the blood covered dirt road, the stench of rotting flesh rising to the air. Bones jutting in impossible positions from corpses. 

They began to walk away from the carnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u wanna talk on Tumblr I'm Esudeathwillslay   
> Hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

“We need to show you to the rest of guard if you plan to be here for a while.” Kuroo held a bunch of documents in his arms, skimming through each.

Kageyama eyed the papers. “Better than wandering around.” A clatter of metal came up from behind them, Kuroo turned around without looking up from his work. “Hello Lev.” He mumbled, irritation lining his words. 

Kageyama almost took a step back, this couldn't have been a person. He was the size of a tower.   
“Nice to meet you!” Lev bellowed, his hands out before Kageyama could properly stitch together a response.

“This is Lev Haiba. Don't mind him to much it gets to his head.” Kuroo sighed. Shuffling his papers back into place before staring at lev intensly. “Introduce yourself properly. We talked about this.” Kuroo warned.

Lev drew his hands back before standing straight and holding one hand out. “I'm Lev Haiba of the Nekoma guard.” Kageyama nodded, giving his own hand to shake. His eyes slowly made their way to Lev’s head. His eyes mesmerized by his off white hair. 

Lev tightly shook before going off his separate way. “If you miss training again, Yaku is going to skin you alive” Kuroo yelled. Lev visibly flinched and moved on faster. 

“He's very- uh..” Kageyama broke off his sentence, furrowing his brow. “Ecstatic. Childlike. Hyper? We know.” Kuroo finished for him. They went down a flight of stairs that led to an armor room. It smelled heavily of sweat and dust. 

“Then why not dismiss him if he seems like such a pain.” Kageyama asked. Kuroo grinned, “He has his moments. Yaku is third in command and he seems to have fun when he's around.” The door cracked open. 

“No I do not, I was the one who originally came up with the idea of sending him to guard the borders! Not the castle grounds!” Yaku bellowed. Kageyama held his hand out, “Nice to meet you.” Yaku’s piercing gold eyes met to Kageyama’s deep blue. 

“Great” he hissed. “Another tall guy.” 

Kuroo chuckled. “Don't take it personally Kageyama.” Yaku gave a warning look to him and walked out. Slamming the door. “You guys have a lot of freedom  
“ Kageyama blurted out. Kuroo opened a shelve, placing his papers in. 

“What's so different at Karasuno.” Kuroo asked. He began to undress, placing on a black cotton shirt and beige slacks. “The feel over there is more, tiring. More expectations to be met.” Kageyama smoothed out his hair, sighing. “I've only been a day anyway.” 

Kuroo threw pants and a shirt at Kageyama. “Get dressed. Practice.” He pulled on a pair of combat boots and hauled on a leather chest plate. “We have our own expectations. We just reach them faster.” 

Kageyama put the garments on and followed Kuroo out. The went far into the back of the castle. Opening up two glass doors then went into the second courtyard. 

The guards of the castle were running around, jumping hurdles and climbing walls. “Get together! I want five on one side and five on the other.” Kuroo shoved Kageyama over to the other of the ring they while he walked to the right. “Don't worry.” 

“Yamamoto. Inuoka.” Kuroo said. Counting off their names. 

Kageyama made a mental note to remember them all.   
Nobuyuki Kai. Taketora Yamamoto. Shouhei Fukunaga. Morisuke Yaku. Haiba Lev. Sou Inuoka. Yuki Shibayama. 

As Kageyama was lost in thought. The jostling of his shoulder snapped him out. “Watch.” Lev whispered beside him. 

Yamamoto and Inuoka were sparring against each other. No armor, no weapons. Just fists, wits and quick dodging. 

Inuoka sent his fist flying right, Yamamoto dodged clear. Sending his foot clear into Inuoka’s gut. Kuroo called out the time he had left to get up, he jumped back up. “So energetic” Yamamoto grinned. Inuoka ran, getting ready to kick him back. Yamamoto grabbed for his leg, but had been taken by surprise when his legs wrapped around his head and was slammed down into the ground. “You better believe it!” Inuoka yelled. 

Sweat beaded against the two's fore heads. Their eyes watched each other with such intensity that Kageyama wished he could understand it. To feel that type of adrenaline rushing through you. 

Kuroo clapped, “That's it from both of you. Shake on it.” Yamamoto dusted himself and got up, smiling as if nothing happened. “Good match.” He said. Inuoka grinned, “You did well.” 

Kageyama observed closely as Kuroo called out Yamamoto’s faults.

“Next is Lev and Yaku.”   
Lev groaned. “Don't start acting up, Lev.” Yaku warned. His fists were covered in wrappings and pale dust. “Go easy on him, please.” Kuroo said warily. “The nurses are running out of tonics and spreads, you keep sending him to the infirmary” 

Yaku scoffed, “I don't go easy on anyone.” 

They entered the dirt ring, their feet dragging against the coarse brown ground. Yaku’s eyes were scolding like a fire, his impatience showing in his face. Lev held his stare, his green eyes like spikes of jade. 

Yaku struck first, moving in closer and closer until he could keep punching into Lev’s torso. Lev kept his ground, blocking himself from the blunt attacks. 

“Come on! Hit me!” Yaku yelled. Lev just kept blocking and dodging as much as possible. Yaku took a deep step back and breathed heavily. An opening, Lev lunged at Yaku unexpectedly. His leg flung out and collided with Yaku’s head. 

Yaku rolled off then jumped back onto his feet. Running back onto Lev’s. He arched his back farther down, Lev’s arms were ready to grab at Yaku’s. He quickly slammed himself into Lev’s lower body. Sending them both across the floor.

“So brutal!” Lev cried out as he regained his stance. Running off into the other side of the ring before Yaku could get at him. Kageyama watched again as Yaku hit with impeccable speed, he could see Lev wasn't taking as heavy damage as before. 

Kuroo clapped again, “That's enough you two.” 

Yaku grinned, pinching at Lev’s cheek and declaring he won. Lev went back onto his side and groaned out in pain. “I bet he broke a rib.” Lev mummered. Kageyama took another look at the arena before he was called into it. 

“Kageyama.” Kuroo said. “You and me.” 

Kuroo stood there wrapping his wrists the same way Yaku had been. “Let's see what you're made of.” Kuroo bit off the end of the bandaging, making a tight knot.

They both walked into the ring. “Don't go easy on me.” Kageyama dusted his boots, his eyes shot ice like glances at Kuroo.

“Never planned to!” He exclaimed.

××

A slow steady breath made it's way into his chest. 

In and out  
In and out

One eye was scratched at, looking for a route out was proving more difficult than anticipated. 

“Where is he! I said I wanted him dead.” A guard roared not far off. The scuffle of feet resounded. 

Seconds, he had damn seconds before they came for him. The sound of feet hitting the wet ground became closer and closer.

Then he sprinted off, grabbing at the package in his chest. Faster, go faster. His legs were close to going out, but he had no choice but to run. Although another form of transportation would be helpful, he couldn't use it anymore.

He dodged people left and right, carefully tip toeing around children running during the summer day whilst avoiding guards. The day had been so damn hot the sand and dirt beneath his feet stung. 

The Fukurodani region didn't have much to offer until the two years ago, when large kingdoms like Johzenji saw how much diamonds and minerals were beneath their soil. Their soil, or so it used to be. They had forced most people who lived there to mine it for them, a large amount of deaths caused the natives to revolt. 

They won freedom, not their land. Being of non-human heritage was looked down upon anywhere, they were treated no differently. 

“Come back here!” A guard yelled. Throwing his spear only caused a minor delay.

The ravine was so close he could smell the iron rusting, the sound of claps and music and- 

“Bokuto!” someone yelled for him. It sounded sweet and urgent at the same time. He had left the guards in his dust, finally jumping into the ravine. The red rocks jutted out of the ground left and right.

But it was home. “Bokuto, don't ever do something so stupid!” 

Bokuto glanced down as he slid down the rocky slope. Akaashi was right there, caring in his own way about his wellbeing. 

“I could hear you being chased miles away.” Bokuto made it to the bottom. Trees had grown tall enough to create a canopy over the ravine’s end. “Also what happened to your eye?” He stressed. He tore off a piece of cloth from his scarf and pressed it to the dripping blood. 

“You can hear anything!” Bokuto groaned. He pushed back Akaashi’s long black hair and flicked at his pointed ears. 

Akaashi brushed off the touch, “Come on. Others are waiting.” Bokuto sliced open the package before revealing A loaf of bread and an animal’s leg. 

“Not bad right? Of course, the goats probably dead by now.” Bokuto walked after Akaashi, talking about his day and how the guards were really on their toes today. 

He took a long stare at Akaashi’s back. “Your clothes are worn out. I'll see if I can get you new ones tomorrow.” Akaashi stopped and turned around.

“No you are not.” He hissed. “My clothes are fine and so is everybody else.” Akaashi let his finger jab Bokuto’s chest. He hit a lump that couldn't have been him. “Bokuto.” Akaashi growled lowly. “What is that.”

“What is what?” Bokuto warily answered. 

“That thing jutting from your clothes.” Akaashi didn't press any farther as he grabbed Bokuto closer and crammed his hand down his shirt. “Wait- no!” Bokuto tried to stop him in time.

Papers flew out of chest. Crumpled up, slightly blackened papers. “What are these” Akaashi said. Grabbing at each and reading them carefully. 

“Papers to leave.” Bokuto said. The air rustled from the grass, slightly tossing Bokuto’s long grey hair up.

Akaashi’s hand tightened against the worn paper, “We are not leaving Bokuto!” He threw the papers into the air. “We aren't leaving Fukurodani! We can't leave-” 

Akaashi swore placing his hand on his forehead, “I've gotten eight papers so far.” Bokuto continued. “ We can get out. We could get something better.” He quickly picked the documents 

Akaashi furrowed his brow, “You think we can get any better than where the hell we are now?” 

Bokuto stood his ground as Akaashi came to his face, eyes full of rage. “It only takes one glance. It only takes one person to see what we are and instantly know to alarm someone.”

 

“That's why we’ll wear hats to cover. Look I've heard of some people like us living in the countryside of Nekoma.” Bokuto shot back. “On top of that people know we exist” 

“That doesn't mean they want to acknowledge us.” Akaashi hissed. 

Akaashi scoffed. “Bokuto, I really despise you sometimes.” Bokuto held Akaashi’s shoulders firmly, “Can you just trust me? I can't stand us just laying down here anymore.” Bokuto’s brows furrowed. 

Akaashi twisted away, “The others are still waiting.” He took a tunnel downwards, the stench of metal becoming stronger. 

If Akaashi and Bokuto could agree on anything, it was that smell was atrocious. 

“There he is. So what’d you drag from the top this time.” Akinori Konoha crooned. They walked into a room, the stench of iron was quickly overthrown with a lulling jasmine. 

“You try running away with one eye near plucked out!” Bokuto yelled. Orange light spilled into the room as a candle lit up, a fire set in the middle of the room warmed them instantly. 

Bokuto handed the slab of meat he stole to Tatsuki Washio. “So, what did those Johzenji pricks say now?” Yamato Sarukui asked. Bokuto grinned, “Of course the guard was pissed. He started barking like a wild dog, acting all high and mighty.” 

Haruki Komi interrupted, “So what’d you do. Beat him to a pulp? Shove him down a tunnel?” 

“Komi.” Akaashi said firmly. 

“What. They deserve it.” Komi pouted. 

“I ran like always you idiot.” Bokuto ruffled Komi’s dusty hair. 

Bokuto poked at the fire, “Hey. Where's Shirofuku?”  
On cue a small giggle came up from behind him. Bokuto grinned, “Oh no! We’ve lost our beloved Yukie, I guess we must hold a funeral.” 

“No!” She screamed. Yukie Shirofuku leaped into Bokuto’s lap. “I'm alive, I'm alive!” He barked out a laugh as did the others. He sat her upright, “So what did the beloved little Yukie do today?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi watched as they all laughed at her stories of finding a slug and playing with her dolls made of hay. Or how she chased away some of the boys from injuring a bird that had tumbled down into the ravine.

“Also look,” she hopped out of her spot and went for a corner with space. Large brown wings sprung from her back, a mixture of black and streaks of grey. 

“My wings grew!” Konoha awed at them. “They're beautiful Yukie, but be more careful when down in the tunnels.” Sarukui warned. Her face of happiness quickly turned to shake. “I forgot. I'm sorry.” 

She tucked her wings in quickly, sooner or later they would disappear. “I'll teach you to fly one day.” Bokuto said. “I'll tell you how to lean right and twirl and to-” 

“Meat’s done.” Akaashi said. The meat that had been roasting over the fire was now sliced down. Rusty iron plates were passed around, vegetables accompanied the meat. “I'll save the bread for later on.” Akaashi murmured. 

They all thanked Akaashi before he walked out into the afternoon sun. “Is he alright. He seemed very tired.” Komi said. Yukie turned to Bokuto, her reddish brown eyes filled with sorry. “What's wrong with uncle?” 

Bokuto set his plate down before laying papers against the floor. One by one he read off the names on them. Akinori Konoha, Tatsuki Washio, Yamato Sarukui, Haruki Komi, Yukie Shirofuku, Akaashi Keiji. 

“We’re leaving to enter Nekoma’s land in a month or less.” Bokuto whispered. Komi swore but was quickly hit by Konoha to be quiet. Yukie stared at the papers, “We're leaving Fukurodani?” She whimpered. 

“Bokuto you can't be serious.” Sarukui said, he looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

“Look,” Bokuto sighed. “I don't like this idea either. I'm just thinking about our future.” 

Bokuto looked over to Yukie, “She needs an education. I can't have her or the rest of you rotting down here.” 

“One problem.” Konoha pointed out. “Where’s your paper..” 

“I have my own, but not in writing.” Bokuto said as he gathered up all the papers. 

“Then in what.” Yukie asked.

Bokuto took a deep breath, “I got these papers in a black market. They cost a fortune I was told, I didn't care.” Bokuto stood up. Beginning to unbutton his shirt, Yukie looked wide eyed. 

Then an undershirt was ripped off, Bokuto grimaced in pain. Muscles shown from years of fighting, scars from being caught by guards and- 

“Guess I'm a grounder now.” Bokuto choked out. 

Konoha quickly covered Yukie’s eyes, blood stained his back. Two hacked off stumps were attached to Bokuto’s back. Bits of feather still clung to them, “You sold your wings!” Komi yelled. 

Sarukui ran outside, one hand covering his mouth. Bokuto cringed as he heard the retching. 

Akaashi came storming in, “What happen-” 

Akaashi’s usual face of calm and slight annoyance turned to grave dismay and disgust. “What did you do.” Akaashi’s voice was grave. So deep and guttural that he didn't even think it was himself. 

Bokuto threw on his undershirt. “You let them take your wings!” Yukie cried. Komi lost his grasp on her as she ran over to Bokuto. Her eyes stung with tears, “Hey hey hey.” Bokuto came down to his knees facing Yukie. 

Akaashi could see the full wound, he felt bile rise in his throat. “Don't cry.” Bokuto said as he hugged her. 

“I'm going to be fine. I promise.” 

×× 

He was extremely fast. Kageyama had been dodging for the past minute, unable to get exact hits in. 

Kuroo really didn't hold back, his foot collided into Kageyama’s side leaving him completely open. 

Kageyama rebounded and let his foot swipe right under Kuroo, tripping him onto the ground. 

“Playing dirty are we.” Kuroo growled. They both were on their feet as Kageyama drove his fist right. 

Kuroo dodged the punch, bending down to tackle Kageyama’s torso. They both hit the ground hard, Kageyama used his legs to toss Kuroo off him. 

Kuroo hissed as he glanced at his hand. Bruised, Kageyama thought. Good, he thought again. 

Kageyama made his move, sending his fist left again.   
Kuroo blocked it with ease, letting his leg jut into Kageyama’s side. 

Kageyama swore as Kuroo twisted his arm, pinning it to his back. He struggled against the iron hold but couldn't budge. He needed a diversion, Kageyama let his leg slide against the dirt behind Kuroo. His head turned slightly to the left than in those small three seconds Kuroo had been flipped and against the floor. 

“What the hell do they teach you over there!” Kuroo exclaimed. Kageyama got up dusting himself off, “I'm not a captain for nothing.” 

Kuroo lifted a brow, “You did an amazing job kicking my ass also.” Kageyama added. Kuroo grinned, he held his hand out. “I'm loosing a bit of my edge.” 

“We're done for today!” Kuroo hollered. Kageyama walked back into the castle, rolling his shoulders and finding a new scar plain on his neck. 

He made his way to the infirmary while clasping over the wound. 

“Now where's that idiot..” A gruff voice echoed from the end of a hallway. A familiar voice, “He’s here just calm down!” 

Kageyama made his way towards the sound to find Tsukishima and Tanaka, clad in Karasuno armor. 

“You've got to be kidding me.” Kageyama huffed. He had no problem with Tanaka, he always made things seem much more easier than they were. 

His problem was with the obnoxious, tall blond man looking at him with a face that yelled fuck off.   
“Daichi sent us.” Tsukishima finally said. 

“I thought you guys weren't supposed to come until the wedding.” Kageyama said back.

“We thought that to,” Tanaka said. “but the king requested for extra protection.”   
Kageyama tilted his head. The stream of deep orange light filled the hallway. A dark quiet swept in, “You didn't hear anything yet?” Tanaka whispered. 

Tsukishima snapped, “War is coming.”   
Kageyama stopped breathing, he stopped thinking for a few seconds as those words hit like a blow.   
War was coming. It would tear across their lands, it was going to destroy. “Why has the king-” 

“He didn't have a choice.” Tanaka said, pain clear against his face. “When Daichi explained what had happened we were just as pissed.”  
“The marriage was solid when announced, there was no backing out.” Tsukishima added. He folded his arms and held his head down, “Nekoma threatened our king in private to kill Hinata if he did.”  
Kageyama felt pure icy rage run over himself. “He did what.” Kageyama ordered. Tsukishima may have been hard to control at times and been a prick, but he followed orders. 

“There's no way out of it.” Tsukishima repeated. Kageyama took deep breaths, “Go find Kuroo, he'll show you to your bunks.” 

They said nothing as they parted ways. Kageyama found his way to the infirmary. His hands shook as he cleaned the small cut. He took a long look at the spots of blood on the gauze. 

Blood like his would be splattered against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment :')


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa flicked at a piece of dust on his armor.   
“Where are we now.” Kunumi said. 

Kindaichi pulled a map from his bag, his light blue hood shading over the spots they were in. 

“The outskirts of Johzenji. Near larger villages then the one we dealt with.” He said. Iwazumi looked to Oikawa, his head held high. 

“There are guards near that border.” Oikawa said blantly. “Around thirty or so.”   
They all tensed at the news. “Then let's-” Hanamaki spoke up. 

Oikawa walked up ahead further. “I've been needing some practice.” He mummered. A dark aura wafted off him as he walked closer. 

Kindaichi scooped up the map and watched with the others as he walked closer to the border. 

Guards took notice of them quickly, five ran towards Oikawa as he strode down the hill. “Who are you? State your name and business!” A guard in yellow, white and black garb yelled, keeping a good distance of five feet. 

“Didn't your mother ever tell you,” Oikawa said. “To mind your own business?” His tone ended sweet. A guard cried out in pain, in a second he was limp against the ground. The other guards behind him recoiled, two of them now charging. 

Iwazumi came up from behind him, slicing deep into the charging soldier. “What are you thinking?” Iwazumi ordered. “I'm just practicing. You can't get mad at me for that.” Oikawa said with a innocent smile. The three other soldiers began to run back, only to have arrows dug into their backs. 

Kunumi held his bow, taking a deep sigh. “Are we just storming in now?” His tone laced with irritation.

Kyotani and Yahaba stood behind Iwazumi. “No point in standing around, let's wipe them out.” Kyotani growled. The horns above Oikawa’s head began to gleam in the afternoon sun. “For once I agree with you Mad Dog.” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa began to run towards the rest of the guards. “Hurry up slow pokes. Three hundred years groaning on your bones already?” 

Hanamaki laughed. Taking out twin blades as Matsukawa proceeded to yank a shield from his back with a dagger. 

They then all ran towards the guards, Oikawa sending them flying into air and breaking bones into places they shouldn't. Kyotani hacking into bodies with ease and Kunimi shooting at people who tried to run and signal for assistance. 

As the day went by, a guard went to check on the border to only see the gates splattered with blood. 

×× 

Kenma sighed as he read through endless accounts of trade agreements on borders, “A load of silks..” Kenma whispered to himself as he turned another page, “Two shipments of-” Kenma stopped as the door cracked open. 

“You seem beat.” Hinata said as walked in. A tray of oranges and grapes accompanied him. “Take a break. Isn’t this supposed to be a relaxing week?” Hinata sat down next to Kenma, pushing some of the documents to make room for the tray. 

“Doesn’t mean my work load has to stop.” Kenma said as he re-organized the papers.  
Hinata took a handful of grapes, “Then neither should mine.” He took the grapes into his mouth, then reached for the papers that were splayed against the marble desk. 

“Oh trade agreements,” Hinata said as he swallowed the fruit, “These are pesky. Should just have district officers do them.” Hinata added. 

Kenma threw his hands into the air, “That's what I’ve been saying for the past four years. But people insist that they have enough on their hands. Catching a bunch of fools and throwing them into a rotting jail cell isn’t work at the least.” Kenma hissed. “Paper work is the real devil.” 

Hinata nodded, “I had once had to deal with a whole project dealing with a new trading center, I didn’t sleep for almost three days…” He glanced to his hand. “Paper cuts marred my skin for so long I didn’t think that it would fade.” 

Kenma chuckled, grabbing for a handful of grapes. “You seem bored still.” 

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Stop reading my thoughts for once, so creepy.” Kenma smiled, “Wanna ride around the castle.” Hinata’s eyes opened wide, “Archery on horseback, could we?” Excitement shone in his eyes.

“It's not like I can deny you anything.” Kenma said. And with that, Hinata yanked on Kenma’s arm. Pulling him out of his chair and sprinting for the doorway. Pure happiness shone on Hinata’s face as they finally reached the stables. Kenma’s had been a heated mess, sweat already streaming down his face. 

Horses with shining coats poked their heads from their fenced posts. “So beautiful..” Hinata muttered as he placed his hand to one of their manes. He laced his fingers with one of the mares dark manes and laughed as the horse nipped at his orange hair. 

“Maybe she likes you.” Kenma said, wiping his brow. He walked over to the saddles, lugging the brown leather with the sigil of his kingdom. He hauled the saddle onto the large horse, “They’re Nekomi horses. Great agility, good at staying afloat too.” Kenma walked to the back of stables and grabbed a bow, he than slung a quiver of arrows on his back. 

Hinata raised a brow, “How’d you know that. Threw them into a lake?” Hinata perched himself up on the saddle, letting his fingers graze against the horse and the fine leather. Kenma shrugged and grabbed a saddle for his own honey-brown horse. 

Soon they were trotting about the castle lands, maids that had passed them soon went to whispering amongst themselves. Hinata threw his head back and took a deep breath.   
Kenma took a turn and handed Hinata the weapon, drawing out the arrow from his back. “Try shooting that tree, the one with the hole in its center.” Kenma made sure to move back as Hinata drew the bow, eyes wholly on that target. 

It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, the only sound the bow stretching back. Then the arrow sang through the air, hitting it's mark with a satisfying thump. 

Kenma whistled, “Nice shot.” Hinata grinned, “I loved shooting things, I mean nonliving ones. But just being able to shoot is relaxing.” Kenma’s smile faltered a bit, “There may be a time where you have to shoot something.” Hinata’s eyes softened, “I know.” 

A soft breeze took those words with it and quiet filled the garden. 

They later in the evening made their way back to the stables, Hinata reluctantly letting go the dark horse’s mane and walking off with Kenma. By the time they reached inside the castle, the sun was setting turning the sky a fiery orange and soft pink. Stars began to pepper the the bright sky along with a large full moon. 

The light gleamed through the windows, illuminating the castle with the weak torches placed on the walls. “I’m gonna go and finish some of the paperwork that's calling my name.” Kenma sighed as they reached the top of the stairs. Hinata nodded, his eyes glowed in the low-light. 

Kenma made to turn away then felt Hinata hold his arm tightly. “Goodnight.” Kenma said as he turned back to Hinata, warm lips fell onto his cheek. Hinata drew back and waved goodbye, walking down at a rather fast pace to his room. 

Kenma knew he couldn’t see anything in the rather dim hallway, but he swore he say Hinata’s face turn red as he walked away.   
xx 

Akaashi didn’t know what to do with his hands as he watched Bokuto. To either grab him and pull him into a hug. Ensuring that he would be fine, that if he ever needed to fly to say the word.

Or to either give a slap across the face to him, no doubt it would leave skin marred and his flesh stinging. 

But Akaashi kept them to himself. He couldn’t even try and patch up the wound without wanting to bawl and scream. Konoha had basically tied Bokuto into the bed to heal, after several attempts he stood down.

Each time Akaashi had gone past Bokuto’s dark room, too far from the fire to be illuminated. He knew those bright eyes were looking. And each time Akaashi made sure not to look back. 

“Yukie, time for bed.” Akaashi muttered. Yukie quickly got up from her spot near the fire, her unbound hair fell in time as she walked. Akaashi sat down, “You might need a haircut.”, Yukie huffed. “That's not fair! Your hair is so long uncle, I want it to be long too!” Akaashi chuckled. 

“Alright princess Yukie.” She burst out laughing as Akaashi began to tickle her. He pulled out a string of leather from his own hair. He quickly bought her rusty-copper colored hair into a ponytail, “Is her majesty pleased?” Akaashi bought a broken mirror to her face and she gleamed. “Greatly.” , she said before curtsying and running off to bed. 

As she moved off, the sound of feet came from behind him. “We leave in two weeks..” Komi sat down, exhaustion clearly lined his face. “We got to fix up Bokuto’s back-” Akaashi instantly straightened up, before Komi could get another word in Akaashi was gone. 

Akaashi had always flown swiftly, gracefully. But as he rose into the sky he could feel his wings aching as how fast he was making them go. He stared at the bright sun, letting his wings give in and free fell. Before hitting the ground, he made a hard turn and glided too fast straight into a tree. 

“Shit..” Akaashi hissed as he felt hot blood trickle down his nose. Blue blood spotted onto the ground. He dusted off his brown rags and dragged himself back home. His wings feeling like a thousand pound weight behind him. 

He crouched his back to enter the underground room, listening only to hear light snoring that came from Bokuto’s room. He silently creeped into the dull room, reaching for a tonic and already bloody rag. 

“Where did you go?” A raspy voice sounded from behind Akaashi, he went taunt. “I went out to check the weather.” Akaashi said plainly. If Akaashi could see Bokuto’s face, if he turned around. He knew his expression would clearly cry out, Liar, you’re lying to me. 

But Bokuto said nothing as he sat upright, “Let me see it.”   
Akaashi froze, “See what.” Bokuto chuckled, “I’m not that dumb, turn around.”   
So he did, and as Akaashi turned he felt bile rise in his throat. Blood stained the sheets were Bokuto laid on his back, the bandages tied around him fell loose.

Akaashi stumbled over to Bokuto and sat down, he left Bokuto take the tonic in his hand and apply it to his nose. “Next time you try and swan dive, test your agility first.” Akaashi flinched as cotton was stuffed into a nostril. “Try not to crash land next time.” Bokuto grinned. 

“Oh you are one to talk.” Akaashi shot back. “Hit your head so hard last time it almost cracked open.” Bokuto let out a roar of laughter that had Akaashi laughing as well. Akaashi bought his hand to Bokuto’s hair, pushing back the black and white streaks that obscured his vision. 

Bokuto let his hand trace over Akaashi’s lips, “Should get some sleep.”   
Akaashi removed his hands, his eyes seemed to glaze over as he got up. “I’ll ask Komi to fix your bandages, later.” Akaashi slowly walked out, toying with a piece of hair that fell over his shoulder. 

Bokuto kept watch until he couldn’t even see Akaashi’s shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> It was my bday a day ago also :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kageyama washed himself so hard it left red streaks against his arms, the cold water doing nothing to his raging temper. The dark feeling of wanting to drive his fist through a wooden post each time he walked around.   
“We need to go meet with one of Nekoma’s guards.” Tanaka murmured. Tsukishima fell in line right behind him, “Can’t be helped.” 

 

But Tsukishima’s face was clearly irritated as he grasped the hilt of his sword rather tightly. Kageyama’s anger was masked with his fast pacing walk, each of his steps a hard thump against the cold ground. 

 

They made a turn into the throne room, chandeliers gleamed and the pillars that held the coffered ceiling shone. People were hard at work sweeping the floors, cleaning out each little corner in the stained glass windows. Ribbons that sparkled orange, red and black were hung from pillars. 

 

The stories of kings and goddess were before them, put up against the windows, illuminated by the full moon. The story of a man with hair like obsidian. Eyes that would make anyone bow and quiver was molded onto it. The little giant that flattened the world, destroying everything that stood in his path.

 

Lev Haiba and Yaku Morisuke stood near the dais of the throne, its black stone and slivers of gold mesmerized the eyes of many. The spikes that protruded from its sides right into the ground to make sure even if the castle fell, that throne would never falter. 

 

Three maids stood near Lev, discussing where to place certain things that took up too much space. Yaku turned towards Kageyama, his eyes slightly lined with remorse. “We heard from Kuroo a while ago and I need you to know we could do nothing to stop this.” 

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened slightly, “If I were you,” Kageyama whispered “I would have dug a sword clean through your crazy kings back.” Yaku froze, his face stayed unreadable. “If I were you,” Yaku said through his gritted teeth, he glanced around. “I would shut my mouth.” 

 

Kageyama knew he meant it as a warning on his behalf, “I can take care of myself just fine.”   
He watched as Tsukishima walked to Lev to try and sooth the escalated discussion of where a painting should be situated. Yaku smiled sadly, “You can, but what of Hinata.” 

 

Kageyama held his breath, exhaling slowly. “Be more careful.” Yaku said in a dismissive tone, he walked off to help an old man with buckets of water. 

 

All work halted as the King of Nekoma walked in. Instantly everyone was either kneeling, curtsying or bowing. Kuroo and Nobuyuki fell in line right behind the King, their faces unyielding and cold. 

 

The King looked around, first at the Throne. He waddled over to it, grinning like a fool and sat. “I think the throne is shrinking.” The King said as he laughed. “Rise, the lot of you.” 

 

Workers and palace guards stood straight, going right back to work. The king suddenly burst out, “Where is my son!”. Several maids went running, the booming voice still echoing. 

 

A servant quickly strided over to the King’s side, pouring wine into a cup. The sound of people shuffling around couldn’t compare to Kuroo’s voice , “Lev, news report.” his tone bitter. 

 

Lev strode over to the bottom of the dias, bowing before placing his hand across his chest. Covering the royal crest embroidered on his coat. 

 

“There’s been news of a west gate in Johzenji, a rather small one. Getting attacked by the same forces that ravaged through the villages weeks ago.” The king nodded absentmindedly before taking another cup. “Then let's pray to the whatever gods exist we don’t encounter them.” 

 

Lev shook his head, silvery strands of hair put out of place. “My King, the accounts we read from claims one of them isn’t a human.” His throat bobbed. “One of the survivors said he witnessed it grow out..” Lev brushed off his brow. 

 

“Well get it out!” The king shouted.   
“Horns. He said he saw it with horns.” Lev blurted out, his face grew a shade of pink. 

 

“Horns.” The King grumbled. “What's next,” he took a large gulp from his cup. “Whores will be flying, swooping down and taking our heads?” The King swore, using his hand to dismiss Lev. 

 

“If that happened we surely would die.” Kenma said by way of greeting, he strode into the throne room, taking a glance around

 

“First our soldiers would be so mesmerized, they'd be thrown into the river before they could think twice.”   
Kenma drew closer to his father, eyes solid. “Then our kingsguard.” Kenma shot a glance towards Kuroo, the corners of his mouth uptilted. 

 

“Then my courageous father.” Kenma stopped at the foot of the dias. “Welcome back.” Kenma bowed. 

 

The King was silent for a moment, “You and your mother would have killed me, that's for sure.” He handed his cup back to the servant, “I have work to attend to, see that all your wedding accommodations are as you want it.” The King grumbled. He got out of the chair, waddling down the stairs and for the door. 

 

“Don't exceed the-” The King started.   
“The money allowed, I know father. Of course, how do you pay for all your own accommodations.” Kenma said with sarcastic tone, his father only growled and walked off angrily. 

 

As the door slammed, Kenma made to walk upward. Frowning, “I hate that man.” He said under his breath. Loud enough for Kuroo, Kageyama and Tsukishima to hear. 

 

The first noise that echoed through the room again was the sound of a bucket being knocked over. 

 

xx 

 

“You let them go. You’ll pay for your insolence, boy” A voice hissed. A voice so soft yet hard. A voice that purred with poison lodged in its throat.   
“You are of his blood!” It screeched. It clawed, its eyes a bloody mess. Stumps of broken bone jutted from its arms, its legs. It's skin green as a frog's, slime coating its sides. 

 

Hinata woke up, sweat trailing down his back and face. With a fist full of the sheets, his breaths slowly became steady. He quickly ran from his bed to the corridor, dark and quiet. Not bothering to grab a candle to see around. 

 

“Shit.” Hinata hissed as a group of guards made their rounds. He squeezed himself against a pillar, trying to hide his shadow.   
“Apparently the king plans to move more soldiers to the seaside…” One of the guards murmured, soon his voice drifted away as Hinata shuffled behind them. 

 

Hinata pushed against a door, squeezing himself through the crack.   
Kenma’s study felt more lonesome with no light in it, the murky moonlight through the tinted bay windows illuminating just enough of the room.   
He silently moved to Kenma’s desk, sifting through the papers they had earlier discussed upon.   
“Kenma, your father-” A voice came from behind the door, Hinata quickly ran from the desk and crawled to the back of a bookcase. 

 

As he held his breath the door slammed opened, “Do you plan on awakening the whole castle?” Kuroo whispered. “Did you plan to stop him?” Kenma hissed back. 

 

They made their way over to the hearth close the Hinata, he adjusted himself making sure his shadow wasn’t detectable. “You know very well he left without Nobuyuki and me.” Kuroo took a seat in a chair next to Kenma, later lighting the fireplace “He took some other guards with him knowing too damn well we would advise him against it.”   
“He cannot be making threats to Hinata, isn’t he important?” Kenma stressed.   
Kuroo shook his head, “Your father has a line of suitors still waiting for their chance. Hinata’s isn’t the only one with the power your father seeks. He once suggested you marrying a lord’s daughter, several to be exact.” 

 

Hinata froze, his breath hitched and he felt cold creep deep into his chest. “Even though your father said the marriage will make sure he’ll live.” Kuroo took a sharp exhale.”Your father is using Hinata to make sure Karasuno sends his troops to help in the war.” 

 

There it was, Hinata realized. Reality slapping him in the face, a cold blow that he hadn’t braced himself for. Kenma seemed to have given the same reaction as he was quiet for too long.   
“So he’s our hostage?” Kenma rasped. Even with Hinata not looking, he heard Kuroo nod his head. A shift of clothes and armor filled the dreaded silence in the study. “I’m going to check in on Hinata, good night Kuroo.” Kenma moved out of his seat swiftly, Kuroo trailing right behind him before the door slammed shut. 

 

“Oh gods.” Hinata whimpered. He fell to his knees, his legs giving into the new crushing weight on him. “Oh gods.” He whispered, cocooning himself as he held his head to his knees. 

 

As he tried to gather himself he nearly knocked over a bookcase. A large amount of books slammed onto the ground. Hinata began shaking as tried to fix the mess, sobs came out seconds later.   
“I’d think you learned your manners on how to enter rooms.” A hand came from behind Hinata, grabbing a book before placing it onto the bookshelf. 

 

“Kageyama-” Hinata turned around to find Kenma staring at him, eyes full of remorse. He didn’t miss the small flich Kenma made when he said the uttered the wrong name. 

 

“How long were you here?” Kenma knelt down, beginning to place the rest of his books. Hinata handled a book on past finances, “Am I going to die? I hope you know I don't intent to.” He murmured. Kenma tensed, “Great to know we can agree.”

xx 

 

“Will there be pretty dresses?” Yukie asked. Akaashi placed a large straw hat on her head.   
“Yes, but-” Akaashi started. “Does our little Yukie want to be a Queen?” Sarukui asked, he strapped on a leather bag. Filling it with hard bread, jars of water and salted meats. 

 

Yukie shook her head, “Just a princess.” she said. Komi took her hand as she held onto her small sac, thrown over her shoulder. 

 

“We’re taking a caravan, it’ll be a four day and three night journey. Longer, should there be bandits.” Bokuto rolled up a map, shoving the paper into his pocket. “We all need to stay together, do we understand?” 

 

“What are we children now?” Konoha scoffed. Akaashi was the first to let his wings spread out, a smile crept on his face as he felt the wind skitter along his feathers. The rest followed suit, letting their wings stretch out before soaring into the air.

 

“It's a beautiful day, isn't it.” Bokuto whistled as Sarukui flew him over the canyon. As they landed Yukie quickly screamed in delight at the open space, running around on the rocky orange ground. 

 

“We’ve got to get going Yukie!” Akaashi grabbed for her hand, after a couple of screams and a glare of Bokuto and Komi, she began to walk.   
Akaashi tugged back onto his hat, getting a fuller view of the flat, deserted land. He taken one last glance below, “I might miss this.” 

Bokuto scoffed, “Yes the deserted western states are some dream.” Before Akaashi could snap back, a scuffle of feet and hooves made their way towards them. “What the hell are people doing out here..” Bokuto whispered. 

 

Akaashi stopped dead, listening. “There shouldn’t be guards out here.” Akaashi rasped. Bokuto became tense, “I’ll fight them-” he said. Akaashi shook his head, taking several steps back. “There's too many, Bokuto there’s too many we need to run!”   
Just as Akaashi predicted, hundreds of soldiers poured over the hill that hid the canyon. War cries echoed through the land.   
Bokuto grabbed Komi, yelling for everyone to run. Yukie kept running until she was swept up onto Bokuto’s back. “Are we going to be ok?” Yukie whispered. Bokuto nodded, sweat starting to trickle down his neck. “We’re just gotta find the caravan it’ll be ok, I need you to hold on very tightly.” 

 

“Something's wrong!” Konoha barked. Bokuto turned his head slightly but hadn't stopped running. Most of the guards were running into the canyon, dust flying out from the feet as the slide down the slope. Screams echoed from the canyon not a second later, Akaashi’s face turned deathly pale. “They’re killing the rest…”   
Akaashi knew their kind didn’t mingle to frequently, but they were there. Now they were being slaughtered. Akaashi clung to his stomach, “Don’t you dare look down.” He said. A subtle warning to everyone, to keep running as the leftover soldiers still ran after them. Another rumble came deep from the canyon, almost over 100 winged fae were flying off or running away. 

 

Some made their way up and others were caught and dragged off, screaming and writhing around in pain. 

 

Yukie cried out as an arrow whizzed past her arm, “Get those weird eared freaks!” One of the guards barked out. Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat as they came inches closer, he didn’t dare look over to Bokuto who was probably in the same distress. 

 

Akaashi didn’t have another second to think as something grappled onto his ankle, tripping him into the ground. His hair obscured his vision as he was pulled back, “Akaashi!” Bokuto screamed. His let Yukie off his back to Konoha, “Keep going! Don’t you stop or I’ll hit you all so hard!” Bokuto bellowed.   
“Bokuto, stop!” Akaashi writhed in the chain that surround his leg, trying so desperately to get off the chains. “Damn it!” Akaashi was voice was hoarse . Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s arms pulling him into his arms as the guards tried yanking back. “You’re fine, you’re fine.” Bokuto hushed Akaashi. Grabbing at the chains, he pulled so hard he felt skin rip from his hands. 

 

Twisting the chains the chains was another thing, but to break them had the guards taken off. Three more pulled at the chains, but Bokuto yanked harder. With everything he had then broke them, blood trickled down his hands as he got Akaashi to his feet. Akaashi gripped Bokuto’s hand, blood splattered against his own.   
A heartbeat later, a loud pounding sound went off. It echoed off the canyon walls, the wailings stopped for what seemed an eternity. Another boom, then another, then it looked like something was cutting through the forces. A golden hand-held metal cylinder was in a man's hand, aimed at the forces as it blew through their heads. The man rode in with a caravan, “It's him!” Bokuto said, a sadisticly large grin plastered on his face. 

 

As the man rode towards them, he made hand gestures to leap in the back of the vehicle. The horses pulling starting to slow down. Akaashi followed after Bokuto as they leapt inside, “We need to get everyone else-” Akaashi started. He looked up to see Yukie running for him, tears in her eyes and she hugged Akaashi tightly. “That snake man helped us!” 

 

“I am not a snake man!’ The stranger bellowed from the front, he turned his head. His face was covered by a sheet nose down, but akaashi could make out his slanted eyes and thin and pale face. A foreigner. 

 

“Who are you.” Akaashi said, moving closer to the front of the caravan. Everyone closed their ears as the metal object in the stranger's hand kept going off, blasting soldiers to death. 

 

The stranger removed the light sheet off his face, akaashi swore he saw sharp teeth under the snake like smile he received. “Suguru Daisho, the one who took Bokuto’s wings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I think i worked pretty hard on this, but its from my perspective


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss of Poison

Oikawa wiped the beaded sweat from his forehead, “I thought I’ve been through shit but, this place feels like i'm in a boiling cauldron.” He groaned, dragging his feet against the the coarse ground.

He silently cursed out the people around him in temperate acceptable clothing. While their clothing was made of thick cotton, others had most of their midriffs were exposed along with their arms. Oikawa looked down to his own clothes, the heavy and thick shirts with long pants. Pieces of armor covering their torso and legs, “We need a wardrobe change.” Kunimi huffed, sweat beading around his own head. 

Kyotani agreed, pointing over to a small shop that bordered the gleaming river. “Use whatever gold we have left.” He growled. “I can't stand this heat anymore.” Kyotani grabbed at the sack of gold that hung from Kunimi’s baldric before he had to react.

Kindaichi yanked back Kyotani’s collar, letting Matsukawa take back the sack. “We need this to eat.” he said, dangling the coins in front of him. “Unless you're hunting..” Matsukawa sneered, handing the coins back to Kunimi. 

Oikawa watched as Yahaba scolded Kyotani if not for the hundredth time. If anyone else even tried, they’d end in a fist fight. 

Iwaizumi nodded his head over to a slightly large building. “We can stay there, they offer clothes and a bath.” 

Hanamaki whistled, “Two deals in one! Nice shot captain.” Iwaizumi cracked a smile as they walked into the tavern, the stench of ale and meat hitting them hard. “I know.” 

Woman as well were inside, dressed down to nothing but bits of silver and silk. Their skin gleamed from being covered in some sort of oil. They began dancing as the small band in the back had enough energy to rile everyone up. 

Woman with short and chubby statures took the middle stage they were on. Men and women whistled left and right. The innkeeper didn't even realize Oikawa was in front of him waiting patiently. 

“Oh my apologies. My apologies, my- my eyesight must be getting worse.” The man said as he pulled back his grey-blond hair. He adjusted his grimy round glasses as he took three keys that hung from wooden wall behind him. 

“It’s the first floor, first, second and third rooms.” He said as he handed the keys over “ It’s got a breathtaking view of the river.” He proclaimed. 

Oikawa nodded, turning away before the man could say anything else.   
They walked past the woman who blew kisses at the dancers and the men who whistled. Hanamaki winked at one of the dancers that turned while twirling. They turned a corner to a flight of stairs, “Iwaizumi and Kunumi, you’re with me in room three. Mad dog, Yahaba and Watari are in room two.” Oikawa said as they reached a dark hallway. 

Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Kindaichi all paired themselves afterwards, hauling their things into the first room. The others did the same, the sound of doors slamming shut resonated in the gloomy corridor. 

Oikawa walked over to a bed in ornate orange and white covers, quickly unbuckling his tunic and pieces of faded armor. “That old man wasn’t kidding.” Iwaizumi mused as he walked over to a window, resting his head on the wooden frame. A soft warm breeze hit his face, the subtle scent of seafood drew his attention to the edge of the river. 

Fish and clams gleamed in the hot sun near a fishmonger’s stall, florists had loitered around the water also with baskets of hydrangeas and Asphodels. Bakers and confectioners were making business around the water, drawing in customers who had taken the day to relax. 

But it wasn’t the shear amount of people who were near the river, selling and enjoying the goods.   
It was the river itself that drew Iwaizumi’s attention, the water seemed to be alive as it rushed along the banks. The water glowed and glimmered as the sun hit it, “It’s pretty breathtaking.” Kunumi said before carefully placing down his bow and arrows. 

“I’ll be using the tub first if you don’t mind.” Kunumi mentioned. “I feel like several years of dust and mud have been stuck on me.” he groaned. He walked to the back of the room, entering and closing the rickety door. 

Oikawa got up from his bed, walking over to where Iwaizumi still watched over the busy riverside. His face contempt and his eyes glinting. 

“So this is Johzenji then.” Oikawa took a deep sigh before placing his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, his horns nowhere to be seen. He listened in on how Iwaizumi’s heart pounded faster, the silence as their hands intertwined. 

“You know. Maiko loved the water.” Oikawa said hoarsely. Iwa tensed if only for a second, he averted Oikawa’s gaze. “I know..” he replied.

xx 

Hinata would have long ago damned himself for lazing around until he found Tanaka and Tsukishima around some corner on the third floor. “Hinata!” Tanaka bellowed before running like hell after him, Hinata tried to run but to no avail was caught. 

“Are you alright, did no one try and hurt you?” Tanaka asked, looking at Hinata’s head every which way. “I mean not until now, it feels like you're going to tear my head off..” Hinata laughed weakly as Tanaka quickly backed off. 

Tsukishima came from behind Tanaka, quiet as death. “You know what your current situation is?” he probed. Hinata simply nodded, “Then you know to watch that pretty little orange head of yours.” Hinata went to open his mouth before getting cut off. “Kageyama won’t always be there and as much as it annoys me neither can Tanaka or myself.” Tsukishima ranted. 

Hinata’s arms slumped at his sides, “You’re part of something your father wishes to greatly get you out of. Try and endure it.” Tanaka said. Hinata nodded before listening in as someone approached him. Her short blonde hair was set loose and curled, her heels clicked against the floor with the jingle of her jewelry. 

“Prince Hinata?” She stammered. Hinata around to the woman, her brown eyes averting direct contact. “Prince Kenma requests your p-presence in the throne room.” She said, stuttering over her words. 

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her back and rushed her hands down her dress. “If you would please follow me.” Her voice suddenly steady. Before Tanaka or Tsukishima could say anything else, he’d already walked off with her. 

The two walked down a elegant, gleaming hallway. The sound of heels resonated through the corridor for what seemed like hours.   
They reached large doors that entered into the great room, Hinata felt his blood drop. He was lied to, Nekoma’s entire court had been waiting, men in woman in the same attire of loose but form fitting clothes. 

Reds and golds shimmered around the room, the slight sound of several women popping their fans open did little to the dreaded silence. It wasn’t the amount of the people who watched Hinata’s every step, or the small comments and whispers that emitted every now and then. It was the King, staring dead at him almost in annoyance. 

“Hinata Shouyou. Prince of Karasuno and son of my best friend.” The King boasted, he raised his glass. Kenma was at his side, his face full of complete boredom and displease until his eyes landed onto the center of the room. 

Kenma’s face twisted in confusion as Hinata neared the dias alone.   
“What perfect timing. I thought to myself, a war is nearing.” The king began, taking another gulp of his wine. “ Your father has offered his hand to help in a stressed situation, along with several other kingdoms.” 

Hinata stood straight, “That's correct your majesty-”   
“I know it's bloody correct!” The King barked. “I need to know your stance in this battle against the unknown.” The whole room stood quiet, not even whispers uttered from the far back. 

“I want no part in it.” Hinata began, his heart starting to pump as people gasped in confusion. “I know my father wouldn't have either. He wasn't the kind of man to make rash decisions without thinking of the blow backs.” Hinata stated, his fists clenching at his cotton pants. 

The court stood silent, the King swirled the cup of wine in his hand. “Are you claiming that I've made a rash decision?” The King growled. “You think you could make a better choice?” He exclaimed. “I was thinking of the safety of my people, my kingdom!” 

“Father I think it's unfair to judge Hinata with his lack of-” Kenma started only to be cut off by his father's glare. 

Hinata didn't dare look over to where Kenma stood, in fear his father might send him away. “I will not deny you took action to this predicament, but not enough.” Hinata held his neck up. “Here you sit on the throne in court while you could be making plans and tactics with your kingsguard. I believe Kenma is of age to hold court on his own with an advisor at his side.” 

Hinata could hear his blood rush through him, his heart pounding frantically. His unfisted his sweaty plams before putting them behind his back.

“Kuroo.” The king grumbled, placing his cup of wine on a tray. From the King’s side Kuroo moved from his place, with his head slightly tilted. “My King.” He responded.   
For what felt like years the King didn’t respond, he suddenly got up from his chair looking down at Hinata from the dias. 

“Meet me in the council room later this afternoon, tell the rest of the council of this meeting.” The King proclaimed before motioning for Hinata to the side. Hinata bowed his head slightly before striding over to Kenma’s side. 

Hinata watched Kenma eye the crowd as his father continued court, having farmers speak of their troubles with crops and merchants with trade. 

“Who brought you here?” Kenma whispered.  
Hinata’s face twisted in confusion, “You had. That blonde woman told me you asked for me to be here. The one with the heels that click loudly against the floor.” 

Kenma’s gave the same look of confusion, “There was no woman near you.” 

Hinata turned his head to the crowd that stood at the side of the room. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to find a bright yellow head in a sea of black and brown ones. 

“She's gone.” Hinata whispered, turning back to Kenma’s concerned face. 

The King finally made a move off his throne, Kuroo and Kai trailing behind him. Hinata assumed the court was dismissed as they shuffled their way out. 

Kenma showed Hinata out through the back, walking up a tower of grey stone. “Maybe you’re a little tense from last night.” Kenma proposed. Hinata whipped over to Kenma, his mouth pouted and eyes slanted. Kenma threw his hands up defensively, “Sorry, sorry” he chuckled. 

Hinata ignored Kenma as he tried to reconcile, they soon reached the top of the tower. A roof made of blue tile that reflected against the evening sun made the small space gleam. “I’ll ask some guards if they saw anything,” Kenma offered, sitting on the cold ground ‘’don’t be disappointed if there’s nothing.” 

“Say if, people began to call me crazy for my question then.” Hinata sat down next to Kenma, “What shall my husband do then.” 

Hinata stared at Kenma, his golden eyes wide and alarmed. His cheeks slightly became red as Hinata shortened the distance between them, then burst out in laughter. “I’m sorry, the look on your face was too cute. I couldn’t hold it in any longer!” Hinata snorted, slapping at the ground as he threw his head back. 

“I think i’d find a way to shut them up.” Kenma whispered. Hinata stopped laughing, his hand still covering his forehead. Hinata noticed the wild look in his eyes, full of curiosity and a type of glittering darkness. 

“That's reassuring answer.” Hinata cooed.   
Kenma gave a weak smile, moving forward he placed a kiss onto Hinata’s cheek. 

He drew back, reading Hinata’s face for any discomfort. A smile remain there, “Remember when I met you, I said you felt frozen.” Hinata asked, Kenma promptly nodded. “You still do.” He trailed off, grabbing each side of Kenma’s face before placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Kenma laughed at the comment. “Maybe someday,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Hinata.” You'll do me the pleasure of making me warm.” 

Hinata nodded, “You could bet on it.” he crooned. 

 

xx 

Akaashi felt his heart drop and blood boil in his veins. He knew his face turned into a shade of red as Bokuto tried to reach for him, to calm him. But Akaashi wanted to roar and tear into this man who had mutilated someone he loved so dearly. 

“You” Akaashi hissed, his voice deep and dripping with poison. “You!-” 

“I, had just saved your life.” Suguru whistled. The carriage still rattled. “I'll admit I thought your kind died out centuries ago. After lil’ giant went around, slaughter-” 

Akaashi stood in the shaky caravan, stumbling over to reach Suguru. “If you want to live,” Suguru began, still blasting at soldiers in their way. “You will let me drive this damned thing so you can get on your ship, a deal's a deal.” He glanced at Bokuto, offering a terrifying smile. 

“Who’s the lil’ giant?” Yukie interrupted , curled up in a shaken up Konoha’s lap. 

Suguru kept quiet until Akaashi sat next to Bokuto, “Humans name him a god or saviour from the likes of us, fae.” The caravan began to slow, taking a long turn. “He was no more than storm in the flesh..” 

Yukie sat up intensively. “He ravaged through cities before reaching the heart of fae territory.” His voice lowered “Species of fae that filled up books, were gone. Murdered, tortured, just poof!” 

“Everyone fled, ran for their lives as this human with undesirable power dominated.” Suguru growled. “Then he grew a ki-” Yukie gasped before jumping up. Forgetting completely ignoring Suguru as he spoke, gazing out the front of the vehicle to the openness. 

Akaashi still glowered at Suguru as he turned the caravan again, leaving a cloud of dust behind. “Will you stop staring at me, it feels like you’re going to break off a piece of wood here and place it in my back.” 

Akaashi turned his head, looking out into the distance. “Good idea.”   
Bokuto reassured Akaashi, placing his hand onto his shoulder while giving a loving smile. 

“His wings will sell for a nice price out here.” Suguru interrupted. 

“Would you prefer the wood in your back or for me to slice your tongue off because I will not hesitate you son of a cr-” Bokuto quickly covered Akaashi’s mouth before he got out another word. 

“We’ll be fine.” Bokuto said. Akaashi ripped off Bokuto’s hand from his mouth. “You trust people too much Bokuto.” Suguru said, the scent of seawater finally hit them all. He stopped the horses before tying the reins together. 

He shifted his body over to them all, pushing back his hair before sighing. “It’ll get you killed.” 

Yukie whimpered softly before Komi picked her up, jumping off the caravan, “I’ve never seen so much water.” Konoha breathed. Yukie squealed in delight, wiggling around to get out of Komi’s metal grasp. 

“If I let you go, the next thing you know you’re drowning.” Komi claimed, resulting in a slump Yukie near the verge of crying. Akaashi gawked at the greenery, the vastness of the land and water. His attention turned to the white birds that flew overhead, their cries aimed at a ship coming to a dock. 

“Looks like your ride’s here.” Suguru hummed. 

“Thank you, Suguru.” Bokuto chimed. 

He gave a slight nod before untying one of his bracelets, handing it over to Yukie. “Stay safe, don't let the mermaids bite.” he mused before patting her head. She nodded, running after Akaashi. 

“I’ll give them three weeks at best.” Suguru silently bet himself before walking off back to the caravan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i love oikawa and iwa and i cant wait to break em, flower langauge seems easy go convey thay


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the ship creaking felt like stones being clawed at. The sound almost deafening, others sounds occupied the lower cabins of the ship. Sounds of people throwing their guts up, children wailing, men swearing while sharing the piss poor beer that sat in the corner of the rooms. 

 

The waters that were so blue and vibrant changed as they reached Nekoma. The seas color soon seemed grey and void. Yukie had attempted multiple times to fly over the ship to get a better view, resulting in several severe scoldings from Akaashi and Konoha. 

 

“But it's so cramped!” Yukie whined, her arms folded with an angry pout plastered on her face.   
“We know, we take you up as many times as we can.” Komi rebutted, he lay on the floor covered in a rough cloth.  
“The captain says it’ll take another week.” 

 

Akaashi nodded in agreement, “I’d much rather fly there too Yukie, but it just isn’t-”   
“Safe” She finished. “Nothing’s safe is it.” She grumbled. 

 

“Can we even go back?” Yukie stressed, her eyes pleading. Akaashi gave a nod, “Someday.” 

 

But Yukie looked into her uncle's light green eyes, glazed over and full of sorrow that clearly were uncertain. 

 

Bokuto began to reach out for her, “I’m going to check the weather.” Yukie said, speeding out of the room before anyone could get a word out. As she climbed the soggy stairs up she felt ocean water spray onto her face, the strong breeze almost causing her to slip. 

 

“Heave it in! Come on men!” A woman yelled. Her copper colored hair whipped in the ocean breeze, her blue-grey eyes focused on the net being hauled in onto the deck. Yukie watched as she cheered with the men, hauling in things with scales and other sea creatures. 

 

“You there, you want first piece?” Yukie jumped as the woman called out for her, waving her hand. Yukie slowly walked as the woman sorted through the net, whipping out the slimiest thing she’d ever seen. “Its fish.” She wiggled it around as it tried to release its self. 

 

Yukie poked at the thing in delight, “Where does it come from?” She questioned. The woman then walked over, peering over the side of the ship almost gazing at it. “From down there. It’s very beautiful.” She explained. Yukie listened as the woman rambled on with her knowledge of the sea. Yukie gasped at the description of star shaped creatures and fishes with scales like the sun. The stories of humans with tails meant for the freezing depths, dragging in people by the boatloads. 

 

“There are these creatures called clams, if you get lucky. There are pearls inside.” 

 

“Pearls?” Yukie asked. The woman then pulled on the jewelry that hung from her neck. The gleam of it shone in Yukie’s eyes.”They’re pretty.” 

 

She nodded in agreement, “My names Kaori by the way,” She tucked away the beads.”and yours?”   
Yukie pouted, “Why should I tell you?” 

 

“Because its mannerisms, weren't you taught them?” Kaori questioned. Yukie made a face of defeat within a few seconds, “It's Yukie.” 

 

Kaori grinned, “It's a very beautiful name, and let me go out on a limb here. You’re from the southern continent's?” 

 

Yukie nodded slowly, “It's very pretty, but my uncles had to move us..” she whispered.   
Kaori’s smile faded, “I hope you can go back someday, Yukie.”

 

Yukie smiled faintly before a large crashing sound filled the air, a shrill scream followed right after the sound. 

 

Yukie soon found herself in Kaori’s arms, “It's ok. Just a little thunder.” She whispered, smoothing out Yukie’s hair as she whimpered. “There’s a storm coming.” she said, her voice turning grave. 

 

A bunch of footsteps hit the deck, “Yukie!” Bokuto called out. His eyes livid as he looked at the woman holding her, “Yukie come down.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I had been talking to her and she began to panic-” Kaori ushered Yukie over to who she assumed was the guardian. He gave a short thank you before turning to talk to Yukie, no doubt a long scolding.

 

She waved at Yukie as she descended into the ship, a light smile on her face before returning her attention to the churning waves. 

 

“I want someone in the crow’s nest right now, watch those sails they cost more than your lives.” She ordered, running from the aft to the bridge. “But Kaori, what abou-” 

 

She whirled at the comment, “Doubt your Captain again and I’ll dump you into the water.” A deadly promise as she ran near the deck, grabbing a tight hold of the steering wheel. 

 

Light bumps hit around the sides of the boat as the waves crashed and thrashed. Threatening to pull the boat under into its grey dark depths. Kaori watched as the sky churned with thunder clouds, as lightning bolts struck themselves into the waters. 

 

Yukie was terrified. Her hands were shaking, her legs refusing to be still and seeing the water bash itself into the grimy window made her want to bawl. 

 

“It’ll be fine. It’s just a little storm we’ll be out of in a little.” Komi reassured. Bokuto moved over to Yukie, “We can listen to a story, you should sleep through this.” 

 

She mindlessly nodded, scooting closer to her uncle as the temperature plummeted. 

 

“There was a poor boy .” Akaashi began, sitting next to Yukie, patting her head while continuing on with the story. “through trials and tribulations he grew up raising his friends and family. Soon he gained a shack, than an apartment, soon a house. Each time getting a lick of more money. He went from eating dirt, to the finest arrangements of meats and vegetables. Soon, he demanded more. He became part of a council in his city, growing more and more unruly with punishments, gaining more power…” 

 

Bokuto continued for Akaashi, speaking softer as Yukie nodded off to sounds of crashing waves. 

 

The lies they spoke though half true   
Could never amount to their tales of greed  
A dream speared by a sword of obsidian  
Forged from a dangerous seed

 

A crack of light gleamed into the the stuffy room, waves rolling calmly against the window and seagulls calling out in the sky. Yukie slowly cracked her eyes, rubbing out the crust that stuck to the corners. Slowly moving, she removed the arms of her uncles from her. Tiptoeing to the door, cracking it slightly open to slip out. 

 

“Looks who's awake.” A voice said, a light chuckle followed. Yukie traced the voice up to the crow's nest, Kaori waved from the place. “The sun's about to rise, enjoy it!” She yelled. Yukie beamed, already latching herself onto the net to go up. 

 

Kaori grabbed her arm as she reached the end, throwing her up onto her shoulders. The sun broke over to horizon slowly, the waters seemed blue instead of its usual grey. 

 

“It's so nice!” Yukie exclaimed, she felt her face being kissed with the morning breeze and warm light. Kaori pointed over into the west, “There's Nekoma,” she then pointed a bit north. “and there's Karasuno. If we get to Nekoma on time, you might see the royal wedding.” 

 

Yukie’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull, “Royal wedding!” She yelled in disbelief, almost losing balance on Kaori’s shoulders. 

 

“Hey! Unless you can fly don’t move so much, you could fall!” Kaori stressed resulting in Yukie keeping quiet. 

 

“A wedding between Prince Kenma Kozume and Prince Hinata Shouyou to unite the kingdoms.” Kaori said. “Its supposed to be grand enough to hear over Date Tech’s walls..” 

 

“Are you going, I want to come with you!” Yukie exclaimed. Kaori shook her head, “My home is in the waters, I’ll only be dropped you off.” She placed Yukie down. “So make the most of it while I’m not there?” 

 

Yukie agreed with a quick nod of her head. “Maybe I can bring you flowers, when you come back?” 

 

Kaori chuckled, “I’d like that very much Yukie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their friendship bye


	8. Chapter 8

Slow down!” Yahaba yelled out after Kyotani. Ignoring the plea, he strided into a clothes shop. 

Oikawa followed right after, the lingering smell of jasmine emitted from the small shop. 

“Welcome, I find you are a traveler?” A woman said by way of greeting. Her hair was swept up into an intricate bun, she quickly pointed over to a section for men. 

“I guess I am.” Oikawa purred, resulting in the woman giggling. 

Iwazumi walked in the shop, followed by Kunimi and Yahaba. “He’s trying to sweet talk again.” Yahaba warned. 

“Should we stop him?” Kunimi muttered.   
Iwaizumi continued to walk, “No, if he tries hard enough we could get a discount.” 

Oikawa visibly flinched at the side comment, as the woman turned showing off more of the stores lines. He gave sickeningly sweet smile, Iwaizumi grimaced.

Oikawa continued to butter up the woman as she showed off the shop. After getting out of the claws of the shop keeper, Oikawa carried over thin cotton shirts and pants. The turquoise clothing spilled over the counter as he fished for extra coins before Kunimi dropped their gold bag onto the clothes. 

As Iwaizumi predicted, they fished out a discount. They all left with the clothes purchased, a great thanks was given to the owner before they trekked out of the sleepy town. 

“How much longer until we reach-” Kindaichi groaned.

“There” Yahaba pointed at a gate, tracing it all the way to the castle far in the distance. “We need to move into the city first, the Castle is the heart.” 

They began to walk downhill, passing carriages and other travelers. 

Bloodlust radiated as they neared the city gates. The roads bustling with calm chatter, would soon be full of horrific screams. 

xx 

The waves crashed against the harbor, birds calling out over the sky drowned out the chatter along the beach.

“Repeat after me.” Kaori said. “I will not be afraid.”   
Yukie shook her head. “I will not be afraid.” 

“I have the courage of a typhoon.” Kaori said, Yukie repeated. 

“The gracefulness of the moon, the strength of a queen...” 

Konoha and Bokuto grabbed the last of their belongings, watching Yukie as Kaori handed her a shell necklace. 

Their hug brings Yukie to tears, but she walked over to her family. Trying her hardest not to cry while furiously wiping at her face. 

“Are you ready?” Komi asked Yukie, taking her hand. 

“Will we ever go back to the southern continent?” She whispered. Akaashi stiffened, “I hope we can.” 

Bokuto pointed over to the road they needed to walk to, soon arriving in a riveting town off of Nekoma’s largest cities. “It’s the blue house near that river.” Sarukui mentioned, pointing over to it. 

They made weary steps towards the building. Although small it was bigger than what they ever had. “That jackass bought this for us?” Akaashi spat.

Yukie glared at her uncle, “My mistake.” Akaashi sighed. She gave a satisfied smile as they entered the worn house. 

“Something definitely died in here.” Bokuto pinched his nose as he walked through the dim house. 

Akaashi rolled his sleeves up, taking a thorough look through the house. “Who’s ready to get their hands dirty?” Akaashi grinned as Yukie jumped to his side. 

“Me! I want to help!” She banged her feet into the floor. 

“Ok let's start with not breaking the floor, this place is already bad enough.” Akaashi hooked his arms around hers, dragging Yukie into the kitchen for their first task. 

Bokuto and Konoha walked out into the back of the house. A small river streamed past, small red flowers besides it grey dirt.   
“This is going to need work.” Konoha sighed. They looked back to the house, the window busting open with a cloud of dust following after. 

Akaashi stuck his head out, overlooking the town and its greenery. 

Xx

In a swirl of bright yellows and oranges, Hinata was swept up. The smell of cinnamon and sugar filled the air. “Hello?” He called out. The space wide and empty, “Is there anyone here?” 

“Oh dear!” a woman came running out of the distance horizon. “Hinata I’m sorry!” She yelled. Hinata sat in confusion on the warm floor. “Who are you!” He yelled back. 

“I cannot tell. But I know who you are, little prince.” She said as she neared him. 

“Where am I?” He asked. 

“A space I’ve created to talk to you.” She said. Hinata looked to her feet, “You’re the woman who told me to go to Kenma. Where did you go?” He got up from the floor, dusting himself off. 

“You disappeared after I had to defend myself.” Hinata exasperated. 

“I know, but I had good reason.” A thick, dark book appeared in her palms. The weight of it bought her down to the ground, she began to flick through it.

“There’s a dark magic that was revived months ago.” She pushed back the blonde hair that spilled over her shoulder. “Magic that you don’t have yet to stop it. that no one does. Swords are little but sticks to them.” 

Hinata’s eyes widened at the the illustration in the book, dark swirls and menace dripped from the person in the page. It stained the floor with blood like ink, the air became heavy, weary like poison. 

“It’s close to Johzenji.” She gasped, grabbing at her throat as the air became darker. Visions of houses ablaze, children screeching filled the room. The castle cracked and crumbling, emitting darkness. 

Hinata gasped, the thick air like smog. “Ride there, before-” 

Hinata woke clenching the bedsheets, sweat coating the covers and pillows. He rocketed out of bed, throwing on clothes before grabbing a dagger and latching it onto his belt. Slowly he cracked the door open, running silently across the halls before descending down the stairs. 

Holding his breath at corners where guards past, keeping the shuffle of his feet to a minimum, ultimately sneaking into the stables. 

“Shh, girl.” Hinata stroked the long mane of the black horse he chose to saddle. Giving reassuring strokes before heading for the thick hedge of forest, roses entangled themselves along cobblestone walls. 

Hinata made quick work jumping on the horse and taking off. The night air a mercy at the thoughts that brew throughout his head: fire, war, death, discord.

Hinata thought about how it would spread like the plague, the fire ravaging every crop and school house. Streaking past rivers that flowed peacefully, the thunderous clap of the horses filling the silence of the night. 

Hours, minutes, seconds later his heart pounded out of his chest. Then he saw it, like a bouquet of lilies with streaks of purple burnt through the land. The same cries and destruction he saw in his dream was made realistic before his eyes. 

A shudder fell down his spine, violent and unnerving. His blood boiled, skin began to crawl then his eyes set onto the middle of Johzenji’s castle. Purple seething through the cracks, oozing, a familiar bloodlust ravaged the land. Then a face emerged from the flames, decades of menace placed in their eyes. Oikawa pointed towards him, a silent deadly promise. Hinata began to retreat as the demon mouthed out “You're next.” 

The ground began to rumble, his horse trembled beneath him. Spooked, it threw him off onto the cold ground. Words reverberated through the sudden cracks in the world. “You're next, you're next you're nextyour-” 

“Hinata!” Kenma yelled, grabbing at his chest and pulling away fabric that was scorched. Hinata eyes flashed open, his body felt ablaze as he looked around the room. The early rays dawn peeked at the windowsill. 

“Where am I?” Hinata felt around, the comfy covers and blankets draped over him. Kenma stared in confusion and relief, “You were crying in your sleep and then..” he traced his fingers over the scorch marks in the bed. He hands soon met with Hinata’s, “You did that.” 

Hinata examined his palms, they stung, extreme heat radiated from them. “What's wrong with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol welp guys this shits back


	9. Chapter 9

Akaashi heaved a heavy basket of clothing near the water, pressing a hard bar of soap to them individually before rinsing them out with warm water. Wash, rinse and repeat, the actions repeatedly going through his mind as he stared out into the open.   
The castle wasn’t exactly far as he could seldom see the towers of castle. then he turned his head south and nostalgia took over. He remembered the sweet, warm air passing through his hair, pressing against his face.  
Flying was his outlet for everything, after his mother threw him out he flew hard. Befriending Bokuto later always led to who flew the fastest, or who had the largest wing span. Falling- like an idiot- for Bokuto excited him, he nearly flew to another kingdom.

 

Finding Yukie he’d always go on little trips with her, showing her their desolate continent and telling her of times where the land was flush with green and heavy with fruits. When the gold ran like the river and streams before it was stolen, taken, destroyed. Faeries not long after that were hunted, he’d explain to her. For their eyes, organs, and wings.   
“Akaashi?” Bokuto walked barefoot, dipping them into the warm stream. “Such a beautiful day isn’t it, let's take Yukie for a walk.” He stretched out, his biceps and back muscles going taunt. Akaashi looked at the two long scars that healed into Bokuto’s back, “If..” Akaashi turned back to the laundry. “If you hadn’t given up your wings, what would you have given?”   
Bokuto tensed at the questioned, sighing steadily as he looked at the horizon. “A hand, maybe a arm.” Bokuto answered, Akaashi took a sharp intake of air. “And if you couldn’t. Would you have given one of us?” But Akaashi didn’t want to know, that dreaded question had hung in the back of his head for a time. Taunting him, teasing him that it sometimes infiltrated his dreams, the idea of having Yukie ripped from his arms at the cost of a better life seemed like hell itself. Bokuto laid back, out of Akaashi’s side view. 

 

“No.” he comforted. Akaashi took the basket, hiking up to his feet to place the wet clothes on a line. “I wouldn’t do that to any of you. I’m not a monster Akaashi.” He dropped the empty basket “ I know, I know..”   
Akaashi pressed a palm to his forehead, the day was turning hot and balmy as he walked into the house. Yukie looked up from her paper, a smile spreading on her face. “I learnt a new word Uncle!” she carefully pushed herself out the rickety wooden chair. 

 

She pointed at the word, a gleam of interest and confidence in her eyes. “Expectation.” she pronounced. Akaashi gave a confiding head ruffle, “Keep it up. You could be a scholar when you grow up.”   
She gave a delighted huff before reviewing the paper again, determined to memorize every word.   
The house hadn't been up to the par everyone would like it, Komi does regular fixes while Bokuto cooks and cleans while he can. Akaashi tended to Yukie in placing her into a decent academy.   
The last time Yukie had been out of their arms was when she’d walked off accidently in the middle of a thunderstorm. Bokuto swore he’d never seen Akaashi so anguished. They searched for hours, until finding her among a dead bush covered in mud, sobbing. 

Bokuto thought Yukie would never leave his side after that. But soon he’d see her get up in the early mornings, brushing out her mangled hair and running around to fit eve. Peppiness mixed with fatigue, skipping off to academy. 

\----------------- 

 

There’d been many times when Hinata was scared out of his wits, once when he messed up the orders of different crops sent to cities sent around the kingdom. Another when he and Kageyama made out and a guard almost caught them both.   
But as he kept glancing back at his palms, fear and panic ravaged his mind. How long had he this thing, because no one had seen the likes of it before he classified all on its own. Kenma grasped his hand under the table, suddenly loud music and the scent of food hit him. 

“You’re doing fine.” Kenma whispered, keeping a neutral face as he faced the party before him.   
The dias never felt so high, it felt like a stage. Hinata made sure not to smear the coal lining his eyes, trying to stop himself from picking the fine threads. A pair of white cotton pants held with a skinny black belt, overlapping with a deep red long-sleeved shirt.   
“I feel like I’m going to throw up.” Hinata groaned. He took a glance down the table, advisors held their heads up at the attention. He retracted his head, turning to the dancers who walked in. “Just watch.” Kenma reassured, squeezing his hand. The golden cuffs from Kenma’s white chiffon shirt jangled, the same dark red Hinata had matched his trousers. 

Hinata frantically checked the room for Kageyama and found him a couple steps away right next to Kuroo as the held small talk. He caught his eye and looked back in confusion, before Hinata could nod in confirmation the table was slammed against as the King’s laughter bellowed through the room.   
Hinata could see why, the dancers were mesmerizing. They looked almost ethereal in the silks and golden masks. Their nails looked as if they could carve through stone, their eyes a silent storm. As their backs turned Kenma studied them, the same eye tattoo he’d seen at the street parades. The kingdoms unofficial emblem, “They’re beautiful.” Hinata said in awe. 

 

Kenma side eyed Hinata, “You're beautiful.” he muttered. “You say something?” Hinata said between a mouth full of food. “Don't talk and eat.” Kenma scolded, Hinata chuckled.   
The drums slowed to that of a steady heart beat. The room lighting dimming and for a second Hinata had forgotten what this party was for. Kenma removed himself from the table and held out his hand, “It's mandatory, sorry.” Hinata rolled his eyes, took the hand and let himself be lead down the dais to the dance floor.   
They placed their feet in the positions they learnt weeks ago. As Kenma taught him how to properly to a traditional Nekoma dance. The music met with their swivels, light taps against the marble as they separated, meeting at the center of the floor again. 

 

He’d never felt so light before as everyone watched them, eyes glued to them. ‘Let them watch’, Hinata thought. ‘Let them watch good’ they separated for the second time, this time a small dance around the empty space between them. Hinata flung his arms up before spiraling, the long sleeves from his shirt acted as wings. Walking frugally to the right as Kenma circled him.   
The cat's playtoy, his meal. That's what he was, Hinata knew he was enticing. Kenma placed his hands onto his hips, leading him back to the center to finish the dance. Kenma slowly dipped Hinata’s back towards the dais, his eyes focused on the center of his neck. Everything in that moment felt right, he felt a spark light within himself. 

 

Then blue eyes stared in awe, in hurt. And that spark died in the moment of it all, into something icy and ancient. Hinata looked back in confusion as Kagayama stuffed himself among the crowd that clapped and whistled. Kenma yanked Hinata back to his feet, “Practice paid off.” He smiled. The fast beating drums came back, flutes and violins matching the speed.  
They walked back to their respective spots at the table. Hinata focused back to his palms, though they were hot his face felt more flustered. Hinata watched as another wave of dishes were bought out. Although heat filled the room, it couldn't undo the chill that sat in his bones. 

\------------

“We can deploy more soldiers if it'll help.” Daichi offered, rolling up a fresh scroll before placing it onto a shelf.   
The Queen shook her head. “We should place them outside of Nekoma’s borders.” She splayed her hand across a map. “Hinata hating having a brigade with him as a young child, I cannot think he's suddenly alright with it.”   
Daichi nodded. “On Top of doing so, it'd raise suspicions that we simply don't trust Nekoma.” The King said, taking a sip of water. “Little princess won't like this one bit.” he sighed. Daichi agreed before the Queen got out of her chair.   
Pieces of her hair hung in front of her face, a faded orange. Sweat covered her face as she struggled to her bed, “My dear?” The King rushed over to her side, “What's the matter?” 

 

The Queen clutched her robes, handful of red beaded embroidery. “Nothing, just dizzy”  
She assured. She held tight onto her husband's hand as she was lead to the bed. “Just dizzy..” She repeated. The King lowered his voice, dismissing Daichi with a nod. The candles in the room lowered as the Queen’s breath slowed, he felt the castle almost freeze as a silent sigh came from her before he closed the door.   
He slowly opened and closed the door behind him, walking away with as little noise as possible. 

 

“What's wrong with mother?” a concerned voice came from behind him. Natsu, second child of the Karasuno Kingdom.   
Her hair was swept behind her ears, curled and perfect. Her clothing attire casual, but the sadness in her eyes caught Daichi’s attention. The soon overflowing tears evolved to small sobs, “Princess please it's ok.” Daichi reassured.  
She vigorously shook her head, snot and tears coming all at once. “I miss Hinata.” He walked down the hall, her hand in his. “Just a few more weeks.”   
They made their way past the large windowed walls, bits of moonlight hitting the stone floor. Natsu wiped her face, “Everyone says that.” she snipped. 

Daichi sighed before making it to her door, “Princess as much as I love the midnight conversations, I have to return to the Soldier’s quarters.” She pouted before opening her door, “If anything happens to Hinata.” she started, her rage boiled in her fists. Daichi watched in amazement as they turned red hot, like iron over a stove. “Something.. I'll do something.”   
She whispered, not to Daichi but herself. A silent promise.   
Daichi sped walked over to Suga’s office, impatiently opening the door and struggling to lock it properly. “Did you lose equipment or something?” He said jokingly, the smile dissipated as he looked at Daichi’s face. “What happened.” 

 

“Natsu is showing early, too early.” Daichi hissed, he stormed over to the shelves Suga kept in order. “Hinata didn’t show any signs until he was thirteen, Suga. Natsu is ten.”   
Suga shared the same concern on his face, “Do you remember the one time we let Hinata and Kageyama spar.” Daichi nodded in remembrance. “Hinata gave off signs, it was a bit messy but I saw a flash of red in that fight.”   
Like it was yesterday, Suga was contemplating on pulling the two away. Kageyama was going easy on Hinata, anyone could see it. Hinata sure did, because he had a unreplenishable need to slam Kageyama into the ground. But Kageyama dodged most of the blows and swings, sometimes taking on the blunt of the attack. Daichi’s eyes were focused on Kageyama, ready to pounce in to stop the sparring match. Then Suga saw it, a ferocious red plagued Hinata’s palm as he slammed it into Kageyama’s sword. 

 

He send the weapon flying against the ground, fists began to fly. Kageyama held at Hinata’s shoulders, kicking him off. He gained his balance before being bombarded with multiple blows. Kageyama couldn’t be sure if Hinata was screaming or sobbing through the jabs and kicks and half-assed punches. He knew that he wanted to pull Hinata into an embrace, with no words the touch would say ‘I’m sorry’. Then he’d hug harder, dig his head into the nook of Hinata’s neck ‘I’m so so sorry’. He knew, but couldn’t attain.

Hinata slugged him across the face, he stumbled to the left before sending a sweeping kick back. He rushed to pin Hinata down into the dirt, not caring if he got dirty, not caring if Hinata thrashed under his hands, not caring if Daichi was ordering him to let go of the Prince. He just didn’t care, not anymore. So something cold creeped up his neck as he let Hinata go, it took over his legs as he limped away. He felt the cold in his arms, unable to move them the way he’d like. The freeze took over his body, although it stung, it didn’t burn as badly as seeing Hinata glare at him with hatred. 

Suga sprinted over to the Arena, gaining an iron grip onto Hinata as he wiggled and squirmed in his arms. “Let me- Suga let go!”   
He quickly took a small dosage of purple powder, dusting it over Hinata’s face. Within a second he passed out and Daichi watched as Kageyama limped off by himself.  
Absolute silence fell in the arena.   
Suga shook himself out of the faded memory, “It was for a second. He was ten going on eleven then.” Suga grabbed a satchel, carefully placing in small vials and little pots of leaves.   
“Who’s that for?” Daichi questioned. Suga lowered his eyes into the bag, “The Queen is getting weak,” He clipped the bag close, heading for the door. “We only can guess why.” He muttered. 

\---------------

Oikawa held a hand to the stone walls of Johzenji’s castle. Something warm resonating through the stone. “I'm on the left side, there seems to be less guards here.” the message passed through the castle like air, smooth as butter with no implications. Perfect.   
He felt Hanamaki and Matsukawa at the front gate keeping the guards busy. Mad dog slashing his way through guards in the main hall. Kunimi kept watch in some tower, shooting at stray messengers who screamed in terror. Then the terrified yells came from the main room, Iwaizumi passed through the terrified crowd. Oikawa heard, the satisfying sound of Iwaizumi clashing swords with one of the King’s Guard. Then the snap of their bones, he’d forgotten how weak humans were. They ran off like startled cattle, their tails caught between their legs.. 

So Oikawa sighed, he nonchalantly walked farther down the hall. The sounds of Iwaizumi’s slaughter becoming distant. “My King, this way.” a worried voice whispered, the clank of armor made little noise in the empty hall save for Oikawa’s steps. There was a small gasp before the sound stopped, deadly silence plagued the hall.   
A woman with auburn hair stepped past the alabaster corner, sword out with a stare that could slice. “Oh how nice, Misaki right?” She made no moves, no change in her emotion. “So where’s our little King.” Oikawa challenged by walking closer, Misaki’s grasp on her weapon tightened. “Gone.” she responded gravely.   
Oikawa took a glance at the wall, “He’s still there isn’t he.”   
Sweat began to form on her forehead, the iron gaze still locked on. “No one knows who you are you usurper” 

 

Oikawa raised his palm up, his shoulders slack with a sly grin. “Oh sweetie, there's something called rumors. They travel fast ” he laughed.   
Ink stained the floor, blood black as night hit the carpet in little droplets. Slowly it ran from Oikawa’s palm, began to move, then groan and slug itself towards Misaki. She stepped back in terror, her broken gaze made her vulnerable.   
So the slimy, sickly blood shot itself at Misaki. She raised her sword in front of her, unintentionally slicing the appendage in half. She laughed nervously, her face flushed with embarrassment and triumph. “You’re little magic trick didn’t work out now did it.” She cried out as she heaved her sword up, running towards Oikawa with obvious kill intent. 

 

Oikawa yawned before doing a simple flick of his wrist. The too soon forgotten appendage struck her in the back, blood splattered against the tiled flooring. She soon choked on her own blood, tears and soft pleas emitted from her. A quick shuffle came from behind the wall, steps furthering as they tried to muffle their cries.   
Misaki gasped and heaved, desperately trying to breath. Life, that she was losing, slipped through her like silk. Oikawa placed his hand over her eyes as she took a final breath, warm and saddening. He closed her lids, “You didn’t do so bad.” He said. 

 

He followed the King’s steps, followed the uneven breathing, the pounding heartbeat. Until he stopped dead at a wall, Oikawa’s had his fair share of tricks but this seemed out of the idiot kings league. He took a glance back down the hall, a window left open. He took sobering steps towards the wall, no smile on his face as he looked out the window then down to see the King hanging by his hands. And so terror spread on his face, unadulterated words were spat at Oikawa. But he made no move, no excitement claimed his features as he plucked his fingers off the ledge, one by one and saw the king free fall into the garden below.   
Blood covered the well cared for garden, lilies and hydrangeas became weighted down as bits of gore fell onto their delicate petals. Oikawa closed the window, walking slowly to the throne room. He passed the dead King’s guard, her dark hair made a striking contrast against her pale skin.

He threw the doors open, Iwaizumi gave a short nod before keeping the remaining survivors inline. Some had anger plastered on their faces, grips tight onto their weapons. Others had hopelessness as they clutched onto their children. Oikawa walked up the dias, dropping into the throne. He placed a hand to the chair, merging it with the magic that ran rampant through him. So the chair morphed into a dark mold, spikes protruded from sides and green engravings decorated the sides. 

The room was full of dread, fear and absolute dismay. Everyone held the same question in their head, glancing around. “What now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whops


	10. sorry

I may or may not drop this story, my depressive episodes make it too much for me to be happy with what I write so like 20 times ill write something and then delete it after being unhappy with it. I will try to continue this story and give it the ending it deserves.   
Thanks - esu

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for summary but wasn't that kick ass. I've never written more than 2k I even surprised my self.


End file.
